


Comme un méli-mélo très complexe

by Amritat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amritat/pseuds/Amritat
Summary: TRADUCTION de “A Big Ball of Wibbly-Wobbly” de Colubrina. La guerre est finie, les gentils ont gagné et Hermione Granger va se coucher dans son charmant appartement. Sauf qu’elle se réveille en 1953 dans le lit de quelqu’un qu’elle préfèrerait largement voir décédé à nouveau. « Je travaille sur le plan “tuons Lord Voldemort d’abord, occupons-nous des problèmes de paradoxe temporel plus tard” », lui dit-elle. Cela le fit rire.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Big Ball of Wibbly Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009524) by [Colubrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colubrina/pseuds/Colubrina). 
  * A translation of [A Big Ball of Wibbly Wobbly](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/725718) by Colubrina. 



> Un énorme merci à ma bêta Amelia-Queen-Black.

**_Les gens pensent que le temps est une simple progression de cause à effet. Mais, en vérité, d'un point de vue non-linéaire, d'un point de vue non subjectif, c'est plutôt une sorte d'énorme boule où le temps s'enchevêtre comme un méli-mélo très complexe._ **

**_Dr. Who_ **

Quand Hermione Granger se réveilla, elle n’était pas dans son lit. D’une part, il n’y avait pas la bonne lumière, d’autre part, l’odeur ne correspondait pas. Sa propre chambre sentait la crème de rose onéreuse que Ron lui offrait à chaque anniversaire, or cette chambre avait plutôt l’odeur renfermée d’une ancienne librairie et du feu de bois.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et garda les yeux fermés. “Tu es une héroïne de guerre”, se rappela-t-elle à elle-même. “Tu as survécu à un monstre et à l’attention personnelle de sa plus fidèle lieutenant. Quoi qu’il soit en train de se passer, tu vas t’en sortir.” Elle passa la main sous son oreiller, là où elle gardait toujours sa baguette quand elle était à la maison et, quand ses doigts se refermèrent autour du bout de bois familier, elle se détendit en sachant qu’elle n’était pas désarmée. 

— Eh bien, voilà qui répond au moins à une question.

Elle s’assit, pointa sa baguette en direction de la voix et se retrouva face à un homme habillé avec ce qui semblait être un costume historique. Elle se demanda brièvement si, pour une raison inconnue, elle était rentrée chez elle avec un acteur. L’homme était assis sur l’un des deux fauteuils près du feu, il avait des cheveux sombres et des yeux bleus brillants, et tenait sa propre baguette levée dans sa direction. 

— Quelle question était-ce ?

Hermione eut soudainement conscience qu’elle ne portait rien d’autre qu’une culotte et un vieux t-shirt moldu qui proclamait son amour des Sex Pistols. Rencontrer un homme pour la première fois quand on porte un t-shirt avec le mot “sex” écrit en lettres géantes sur sa poitrine semblait d’assez mauvais augure pour débuter n’importe quel type de relation mais, plus important encore, c’était très bizarre. Pourquoi portait-elle les vêtements de nuit qu’elle utilisait habituellement quand elle dormait seule, dans son appartement, alors qu’elle était actuellement allongée dans cette chambre inconnue ?

La situation était pour le moins curieuse.

— Si vous êtes une sorcière ou non, dit l’homme. De toute évidence vous en êtes une.

Il parlait avec un accent distingué un peu trop parfait. “Tu l’as appris, pensa-t-elle. Tu n’as pas grandi avec.”

— Bordel, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Hermione en plissant les yeux, et comment est-ce que je me suis retrouvée ici ?

— Pour la seconde question, je n’en ai aucune idée. Vous étiez là quand je suis rentré. Il aurait pu me venir à l’esprit que vous étiez venue de vous-même mais la dernière femme qui a essayé de s’insinuer dans ma vie en tentant d’utiliser le sexe comme appât est morte de façon tellement déplaisante que personne n’a réessayé depuis. 

— Charmant, marmonna Hermione. 

— De plus, les protections sont presque impossibles à briser, continua l’homme comme si elle n’avait pas parlé. Vous êtes une énigme intéressante.

Ses yeux quittèrent son visage pour la première fois.

— Joli t-shirt.

— C’est un excellent groupe. Comment vous appelez-vous déjà ?

L’homme leva les sourcils.

— Tom Riddle. Et vous êtes ?

Hermione n’était pas du genre à défaillir. Elle était devenue froidement pragmatique pendant la guerre qu’elle avait traversée, la guerre qu’elle avait aidé à _gagner_ en se battant contre le monstre que le bel et élégant homme en face d’elle prétendait être et donc, quand elle entendit son nom, elle plissa simplement les yeux et dit « _Avada Kedavra_ », lançant le sortilège sans délai. Il le bloqua facilement.

— Intéressant. Vous devenez de plus en plus intéressante à chaque instant. Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés ?

— En quelle année sommes-nous ? demanda Hermione entre ses dents.

— 1953, dit l’homme – Tom Riddle. 

Elle grogna et tenta le sortilège de la Mort à nouveau. Il le bloqua à nouveau.

— Vous avez déjà échoué avec celui-là, commenta-t-il. Ne devenez pas ennuyeuse.

— _Sectumsempra_ , répliqua-t-elle sèchement et il bloqua ce sort aussi.

— Je ne crois pas connaître celui-là. Bravo, vous restez intéressante. 

Soudain, elle sentit sa baguette échapper à son emprise et la regarda avec horreur voguer à travers la pièce jusqu’à ce que Tom Riddle l’attrape. 

— Je pense cependant que c’en est assez.

Hermione sauta hors du lit et prit son élan pour rejoindre la porte.

— Stop, l’arrêta Tom Riddle, sa baguette pointée sur elle. Premièrement, il me semble avoir mentionné les protections. Personne ne peut entrer ou sortir de cette chambre sans mon autorisation expresse. 

Il fronça les sourcils.

— D’habitude. 

Il lui indiqua un autre fauteuil près du feu. 

— Deuxièmement, ce château est occupé par mes disciples. La plupart d’entre eux n’auraient qu’une chose en tête en voyant une femme attirante habillée de la façon dont vous l’êtes. Pourquoi n’aurions-nous pas plutôt une gentille petite discussion civilisée ? Cela me parait mieux que de vous voir courir tête baissée vers une agression fort peu plaisante. Ensuite, si vous voulez, nous pourrons reprendre le duel. Cependant il me semble juste de vous prévenir que si nous faisons cela, il y a de grandes chances pour que vous mouriez. 

— Allez vous faire foutre, cracha Hermione en réponse.

— De quelle année venez-vous ? demanda-t-il.

— 2003.

— Les manières ont l’air d’être épouvantables en 2003. Ainsi que la mode. 

Sa voix se durcit. 

— Asseyez-vous ou je vous ferai vous asseoir. 

Hermione le regarda d’un oeil noir mais s’assit.

Il lança un sort rapide qu’elle ne reconnut pas et un instant plus tard on frappa à la porte. Tom Riddle l’ouvrit d’un mouvement de baguette et dit à l’homme blond pâle qui était de l’autre côté :

— J’accueille une invitée. Que la cuisine nous envoie du thé et une collation et trouve des vêtements appropriés pour une femme de qualité. 

L’homme – un double presque parfait de Draco Malfoy, remarqua Hermione – commença à poser une question mais Tom l’interrompit, son irritation évidente :

— Contente-toi de le faire et épargne-moi les détails fastidieux. Ou bien es-tu incapable d’accomplir une tâche aussi triviale sans instructions spécifiques et sans incitations ? 

L’homme eut aussitôt fait de rassurer « my lord » qu’il n’y avait aucun problème. Il parcourut Hermione du regard mais il semblait plus être en train d’estimer rapidement quelle était sa taille que d’observer ses charmes. 

— Vous utilisez déjà le pathétique surnom “Lord Voldemort” quand vous êtes en privé ? demanda-t-elle une fois que l’homme fut parti. 

Tom Riddle fit tournoyer sa baguette entre ses mains.

— Tellement intéressante. Vous semblez savoir qui je suis et pourtant je ne connais même pas votre nom. 

Hermione resta silencieuse.

— Il semblerait que nous soyons quelque peu partis du mauvais pied, reprit Tom Riddle. Cependant, puisque vous êtes selon toute vraisemblance assez bien renseignée sur ma vie, vous savez aussi probablement que je ne suis pas un mauvais Légilimens. Nous pouvons avoir une conversation ou je peux violer votre esprit. Que préférez-vous ?

— Vous mourez, dit-elle. Dans le futur. Pour votre information. Tous vos plans ? Tous vos _pitoyables_ plans _maléfiques_ ? Inutiles. Vous mourez et j’aide à ce qu’on vous tue. 

— Cela m’attriste terriblement. Moi qui avais un tel espoir d’accomplir mon rêve en ouvrant une chaîne de boulangeries. Eh bien, si c’est voué à l’échec, peut-être que je devrais simplement essayer de conquérir le monde à la place. Quel est votre nom déjà ?

— Hermione Granger, répondit-elle puisque c’était inévitable. Au fait, je suis une sang-de-bourbe.

Riddle haussa les épaules.

— J’éviterai de mentionner cela à Abraxas – il a un avis assez tranché sur la question – mais puisque vous avez déjà réussi à me charmer avec votre apparition soudaine, surgie de nul part, et votre absence complète d’hésitation quant à l’usage de magie noire, je pense que je peux fermer les yeux sur ce détail, Mademoiselle – c’est bien Mademoiselle, n’est-ce pas ? – Granger.

— Oui, marmonna-t-elle. C’est Mademoiselle. 

— Presque une vieille fille, remarqua-t-il.

— En 2003 on n’est pas considérée comme une vieille fille à 25 ans, répliqua Hermione, piquée à vif. Et j’ai un petit-ami. 

C’était presque vrai, pensa-t-elle. Ils faisaient une pause – à nouveau – mais ils se remettaient toujours ensemble après ces pauses. Techniquement, elle n’avait pas de petit-copain à l’heure actuelle mais elle en avait un le mois précédent et elle en aurait un à nouveau dans quelques semaines. Cela marchait comme ça. Ils se disputaient tout le temps, Ron partait en claquant la porte, il s’excusait et il revenait.

— Un petit-ami pour qui vous ne faites pas l’effort de vous apprêter, dit Riddle en analysant à la fois son apparence et sa précédente affirmation. Je suppose que lui aussi est un sang-de-bourbe ?

— C’est un sang pur, répondit-elle sèchement.

— Ça alors. Vous faites dans l'ascension sociale dirait-on. Bien joué, Mlle Granger. Vous avez sans aucun doute l'apparence nécessaire pour cela.

Elle secoua la tête, furieuse et incrédule à l’idée qu’elle était en train de discuter de sa vie personnelle avec Tom Riddle et qu’il l’avait complimentée, même si c’était de façon bizarre. Un plateau apparut sur la table qui les séparait et il versa soigneusement le thé dans deux tasses. 

— Du sucre ou du lait ? lui demanda-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête et s’assit, perplexe, alors que Tom Riddle lui tendait une tasse de thé et lui offrait un biscuit.

— Non merci.

Elle reposa la tasse sans avoir goûté le thé. 

— Nous ne sommes pas aux enfers, dit-il, amusé, et je ne suis pas Hadès. Vous ne serez pas piégée ici pour toujours simplement parce que vous avez mangé quelque chose.*

— Permettez-moi d’être d’un autre avis sur la question des enfers. Cependant je vous accorde que vous n’êtes pas au niveau des dieux, quand bien même vous voudriez l’être. 

Tom Riddle soupira et prit une petite gorgée de thé. 

— Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire de vous, je me le demande. Vous m’avez tué dans votre passé et mon futur. Puisque vous l’avez déjà fait, cela ne peut être défait.

Il s’enfonça dans son fauteuil et se mordilla la lèvre alors qu’il réfléchissait.

— Ou pouvons-nous changer le temps ? Et si oui, à quel point ?

— Je ne veux pas changer le futur, cracha-t-elle. Tout ce qui finit par votre mort est positif. 

Il la dévisagea.

— Ce futur doit être très déplaisant. De toute évidence il vous a amenée à me détester profondément alors que tout ce que j’ai fait, c’est vous offrir du thé. 

— Et me menacer avec la légilimancie, entre autres choses.

— Vous avez essayé de me tuer à l’instant où vous avez entendu mon nom. Ce n’est pas déraisonnable d’en prendre ombrage. 

Il but une autre gorgée.

— Et pourtant cela ne m’a pas empêché d’envoyer un homme vous chercher des vêtements et de m’asseoir avec vous pour essayer d’avoir une conversation alors que, soyons honnêtes, personne ne me tiendrait responsable si je vous tuais dans l’instant.

Il poussa légèrement les biscuits avant d’ajouter :

— Ce serait considéré comme de l'autodéfense, voyez-vous. Et vous _avez_ utilisé un sortilège Impardonnable sur moi, ou du moins essayé. 

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil.

— Et vous aviez l’intention nécessaire en plus.

— Oui, confirma Hermione. Rendez-moi ma baguette et j’en aurai à nouveau l'intention. 

— Cela ne me parait pas une bonne idée.

Tom Riddle lui sourit. 

— Je préfère amplement vous avoir à mon bras en tant que ma douce et tendre compagne. 

— Vous êtes fou ? Laissez tomber, continua-t-elle en marmonnant, évidemment que vous l’êtes. Ce n’est pas la peine de répondre à cette question.

— Je suis plutôt quelqu’un de lucide. Ne le suis-je pas dans le futur ?

— Non, répondit-elle sans détours. Vous êtes complètement taré. 

— Voyez-vous, je préfèrerais éviter cela.

Il sourit. 

— Je pense que vous allez m’aider.

— Non. 

On toqua à la porte. De nouveau, Tom l’ouvrit depuis son siège et, de nouveau, un homme qu’Hermione supposait être Abraxas Malfoy se tint dans l’embrasure. Il portait deux gros sacs de courses de chez Harrods – rien que ça – qui étaient de toute évidence pleins à craquer. 

— J’ai dû…

— Peu m’importe, le coupa Riddle. As-tu fait ce que je t’avais demandé ?

— Oui, my lord.

— Dans ce cas, laisse les sacs et va-t’en.

Une fois que la porte fut fermée, il soupira. 

— Qu’il est difficile de trouver de bons serviteurs, dit-il à Hermione en guise d’explication, puis lui fit geste de partir. Allez vous mettre quelque chose sur le dos. Je suppose que vous êtes capable de faire les sorts d’ajustement mineurs par vous-mêmes ?

— J’ai besoin de ma baguette pour cela, répondit Hermione en tendant la main. 

Il la lui lança et, à l’instant précis où elle fut dans sa main, elle tenta un sortilège Doloris. 

— J’admire votre résolution inflexible, dit Tom Riddle alors qu’il s’était de nouveau débrouillé pour faire venir sa baguette à lui, ainsi que la façon dont vous explorez de nouvelles stratégies, mais je ne peux vraiment pas vous laisser me jeter un mauvais sort. J’en déduis que je vais devoir régler les éventuels problèmes de votre nouvelle garde-robe moi-même.

Il parcourut son corps du regard.

— Voulez-vous rester en culotte ?

Elle rougit et se tourna pour aller fouiller dans les sacs. Avec humour noir, elle se dit qu’il était dommage qu’elle n’ait jamais l’occasion de raconter à _Draco_ Malfoy que son grand-père était allé faire des achats pour elle dans un magasin _moldu_. Ou, tout du moins, qu’il avait transplané dans un magasin, volé tout un tas de trucs, et transplané à nouveau pour sortir. Elle dut admettre qu’Abraxas avait d’excellents goûts et l’oeil pour estimer la taille d’une femme. Elle enfila une robe à pois dotée d’un col blanc et d’une ceinture assortie et s’autorisa le petit plaisir féminin de faire tournoyer la jupe ample. 

— C’est nettement mieux, commenta Tom Riddle. Je ne peux vous dire à quel point il était déconcertant de discuter avec vous précédemment. 

Il lui indiqua son siège et elle retourna s’asseoir. 

— Comme je le disais tout à l’heure, je pense que vous serez ma douce compagne.

— Vous vous contentez toujours d'informer simplement les gens à propos de choses comme ça ? lui demanda-t-elle. Pas de “Oh, que j’aimerais sortir avec vous, Mlle Granger” ? Seulement “faites-le” ?

Tom Riddle haussa les épaules. 

— Vous êtes piégée dans une époque à laquelle vous n’appartenez pas, dans un château avec un homme que vous avez tué, ou allez tuer, que vous détestez. Et tant que nous y sommes, même si c’est évident : vous faire la cour ne m’intéresse pas, je veux seulement profiter de vos connaissances. N’avez-vous donc pas la moindre once de curiosité sur la façon dont vous êtes arrivée ici ?

Il lui sourit à nouveau et elle frissonna tant ce sourire était engageant et chaleureux. 

— Et puis, soyons honnêtes, me tuer pourrait s’avérer une mauvaise idée. Qui sait quelles pourraient être les conséquences sur le cours du temps ?

— Je travaille actuellement sur le plan “tuons Lord Voldemort d’abord, occupons-nous des problèmes de paradoxe temporel plus tard”, dit Hermione. 

Elle essaya de garder les yeux ailleurs que sur sa baguette.

— Ou je voudrais le faire. 

— Changer le futur ne vous intéresse pas du tout ? demanda Tom Riddle. Réfléchissez à combien vous pourriez m’influencer en tant que ma conseillère de confiance. 

— De confiance ? grogna-t-elle en réponse. 

— Vous dormirez dans mon lit, mangerez à mes côtés, dit-il en souriant. Tout le monde en déduira que nous sommes follement amoureux.

Il posa sa tasse de thé et examina ses ongles. 

— Et si vous faites un pas de travers, je ferai en sorte que vous souhaitiez mourir. 

— Je n’arrêterai jamais d’essayer de vous tuer. 

— Du moment que vous faites cela en privé, répondit Riddle avec un haussement d’épaule. Ce serait mauvais pour mon image que vous soyez à ce point, voyons voir, comment devrais-je appeler cela…

— Impatiente de vous tuer ? Non pas une petite-amie mais de fait une prisonnière ? suggéra Hermione. 

— Oh, cela ne poserait pas de problème à mes sbires que vous soyez une prisonnière. Ils en ont très certainement eux-mêmes. Non, dit-il alors qu’elle pâlissait. Je ne peux simplement pas les laisser penser que m’attaquer est acceptable et si vous le faisiez à un endroit où ils peuvent le voir, je serais contraint de couper ce petit problème comportemental à la racine. 

Il se leva. 

— Ce n’est pas comme si vous aviez réellement le choix, Mlle Granger. Nous pouvons profiter de la compagnie l’un de l’autre pendant que nous élucidons le mystère de votre apparition dans mon lit ou bien je peux vous torturer encore et encore pour m’amuser et ensuite vous poser des questions sur le futur pendant que vous sanglotez par terre. 

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la cicatrice sur son bras.

— Il serait préférable que vous couvriez cela. Comme je l’ai dit, Abraxas a des idées assez tranchées. 

— Pourquoi ne pas vous contenter de la deuxième option ? demanda Hermione alors que l’homme invoquait un sort de dissimulation sur la cicatrice. 

— Vous m’intriguez. Il aurait dû être impossible que vous apparaissez ici et pourtant vous l’avez fait. Vous êtes intelligente, talentueuse et je m’ennuie facilement. Et puis l’éventualité que vous puissiez m’aider à faire mieux, que vous le souhaitiez ou non, fait que cela vaut la peine de vous garder saine d’esprit. 

— Je vous déteste, dit-elle d’une voix basse. 

— Vous ne me connaissez même pas. Peut-être que lorsque nous serons devenus plus familiers vous changerez d’avis. 

Hermione expira tout l’air de ses poumons, terrifiée face à cette possibilité. Cependant, si elle était bel et bien piégée ici, il valait mieux jouer le jeu.

Tom Riddle lui présenta son bras et, reconnaissant l’ordre implicite, elle se leva et le prit.

— Il est temps que vous rencontriez mes sbires, dit-il. La plupart sont idiots. Essayez de ne pas trop déprimer face à leur manque d’esprit ou de talent. 

— C’est probablement à cause de la consanguinité, marmonna-t-elle. 

Le rire de Tom Riddle remplit la pièce alors qu’il lui ouvrait la porte. 

— Je savais bien que je vous appréciais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Référence au mythe de Perséphone : enlevée par Hadès, elle mange quelques pépins de grenade pendant son séjour aux enfers, ce qui la lie à ce lieu.


	2. Chapter 2

Au bout de trois minutes, Abraxas Malfoy tapait déjà sur les nerfs d’Hermione. Il ressemblait trop à Draco. On aurait pu les prendre pour des jumeaux avec leurs cheveux presque blancs et leurs yeux gris mais, le pire, c’était qu’ils étaient tous les deux persuadés, dans leur arrogance, qu’ils étaient supérieurs à tout le monde autour d’eux. Abraxas lui léchait les bottes au lieu de l’insulter mais il s’agissait des deux revers de la même exécrable pièce et elle fantasmait à l’idée de lui donner un coup de poing de la même manière qu’elle avait frappé – qu’elle frapperait – son petit-fils. Le reste de la bande de Tom Riddle était pire et elle ne put s’empêcher de se tourner vers le bel homme en articulant silencieusement : « vraiment ? » après une remarque obséquieuse particulièrement stupide. 

Il lui sourit.

— Mulciber, tu ennuies ma bien-aimée, dit-il. Arrête. 

L’homme adressa un regard indéchiffrable à Hermione mais marmonna une excuse. 

— D’où venez-vous, déjà ? lui demanda Thoros Nott.

— Londres. Je me suis réveillée dans le lit de Tom. Aucune idée de comment je suis arrivée là. 

— Et vous êtes déjà follement amoureux.

— Tom exagère, répliqua Hermione et Nott grogna son assentiment manifeste. 

— Vous ne devriez pas mettre en doute la profondeur de l’intérêt que je vous porte, mon amour, dit Tom. 

— Ce n’est pas de votre intérêt que je doute, répondit sèchement Hermione. C’est de votre amour. 

— Certes. Mais si je vous appelais “mon intérêt”, cela sonnerait comme si vous étiez une ligne sur un relevé de compte de Gringotts, aussi veuillez pardonner mon emploi de termes affectueux plus conventionnels. Mon amour. 

Il avait insisté sur les deux derniers mots et Hermione serra les lèvres. 

— Avez-vous quelque chose à boire ? finit-elle par demander. Quelque chose de plus fort que du thé, peut-être ?

Elle observa la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient rassemblés pour un temps de sociabilité précédant le dîner. Où qu’ils soient, quelque château que ce soit, il appartenait à quelqu’un de riche. Il y avait d’épais tapis persans, une cheminée assez large pour rôtir une chèvre et les murs étaient couverts de bibliothèques encastrées taillées dans un magnifique bois sombre. Cela démangeait Hermione de retirer les volumes des étagères pour les regarder. Tom Riddle suivit son regard et dit, de façon parfaitement courtoise :

— Abraxas, va chercher un verre de vin pour la dame pendant que je lui montre ta collection. 

— Nous sommes au manoir Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle avec horreur, sa cicatrice la démangeant à cette idée. 

Tom avait qualifié l’endroit de château alors elle était partie du principe, bêtement, que c’était littéral. 

— Oui, répondit Tom. Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaitez me dire à ce propos ? 

— Il faudrait que je puisse parler librement, murmura-t-elle tandis qu’elle retraçait du bout des doigts la cicatrice qu’il avait dissimulée, gardant sous contrôle la réaction que lui inspirait l’endroit. 

— Peut-être qu’il vaut mieux garder certains sujets pour les confidences sur l'oreiller. Laissez-moi vous montrer les livres. 

Il semblait fasciné par sa soudaine réserve et se transforma en tout point en amoureux attentionné, la guidant vers les étagères, retirant les ouvrages un à un pour en discuter le contenu. Il lui demanda quels étaient ses sujets de prédilection en matière de magie et quand elle dit, les yeux plissés : « J’ai fait quelques travaux pratiques en destruction d’horcruxes », il faillit se lécher les lèvres avant de choisir un livre sur les basiliques. 

— Il se pourrait que vous trouviez ici une lecture intéressante, dans ce cas. 

— Nous l’avons tué lui aussi, dit-elle d’une voix suffisamment basse pour qu’il soit le seul à l’entendre. Nous l’avons découpé et avons utilisé les morceaux. 

Elle referma ses doigts autour du livre et il laissa sa main reposer sur la sienne.

— Si vous persistez à être à ce point digne d’intérêt, Mlle Granger, dit-il les lèvres contre son oreille, je ne pourrai jamais vous laisser partir. 

— Quelle chance pour moi, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle le laissa pour retourner auprès du groupe de Mangemorts, tous arborant sur leur bras la fameuse Marque composée d’un serpent et d’un crâne. Abraxas lui tendit un verre de vin rouge, vantant un cru qu’elle était certaine de ne pas être capable d’apprécier dans de bonnes conditions, encore moins alors qu’elle se tenait au milieu du manoir Malfoy entourée par ces hommes répugnants. Elle examina son bras et demanda de la voix la plus onctueuse possible :

— Est-ce un tatouage moldu ? 

Thoros Nott eut l’air outré. 

— Non, dit-il. Nous sommes un groupe dédié à… non. Ce n’est _pas_ quelque chose de moldu du tout. C’est le symbole magique de nos croyances. 

— Vous croyez aux serpents ? demanda Hermione. Ou aux crânes ?

— Les serpents sont le symbole traditionnel de la renaissance et de l’immortalité, expliqua Tom Riddle.

Il était revenu auprès d’elle et surplombait la scène avec grande attention, ce dont elle se serait bien passé.

— L’ouroboros, par exemple, est un symbole très connu du cycle éternel. 

— Tout recommence sans cesse ? demanda Hermione.

Tom commença à acquiescer mais serra la mâchoire lorsqu’elle ajouta : 

— Dans ce cas, rien ne peut vraiment être modifié. Ce qui doit advenir adviendra ? 

— C’est une interprétation possible, en effet. Je préfère penser que nos vies sont un peu plus fluides que ça. Vous avez remarqué, j’en suis sûr, que notre serpent ne se mord pas la queue mais au contraire jaillit hors de la mort, sans entraves. 

— Quel motif intéressant, commenta Hermione avant de poser la main sur le bras de Riddle. Où est le vôtre ?

— Je n’en ai pas.

— Vous ne faites pas partie du club ? Que c’est triste d’être laissé de côté.

Les Mangemorts avaient tous l’air horrifiés par son insubordination.

— Lord… Tom Riddle est un grand homme, finit par dire celui qui s’appelait Avery. Il nous emmène tous vers de grandes choses. C’est un chef brillant, le plus puissant sorcier que le monde ait jamais vu. Vous êtes…

— Adorable, dit Tom, coupant l’homme. Tellement mignonne. 

Il lui tapota le bout du nez.

— Mais il y a des limites à mon sens de l’humour, Hermione. Ne les mettez pas à l’épreuve. 

Il enroula un bras autour de sa taille.

— Peut-être aimeriez-vous avoir votre propre Marque ? suggéra-t-il. Puisque vous trouvez le motif si intéressant. 

Elle sentit le sang déserter son visage. Il sourit à cette soudaine pâleur.

— Non ? demanda-t-il. Pourtant c’est généralement considéré comme un honneur. 

— Je ne m’en sens pas vraiment digne, répondit-elle. Mon amour.

Il rit, l’embrassa sur la tempe et elle se raidit dans ses bras.

— Si je décide que vous êtes digne de quelque chose, vous l’êtes, dit-il. Mais je pense que nous pouvons attendre un peu avant de vous initier à quoi que ce soit. Mon amour. 

Après le dîner, Tom l’escorta jusqu’à sa chambre avec une courtoisie affable. Une fois de l’autre côté de la porte, il s'adossa à celle-ci et leva sa baguette dans sa direction. 

— Alors, l’interrogea-t-il. Parlez-moi du manoir Malfoy et de la raison pour laquelle vous le détestez autant. 

Elle s’éloigna de lui, tournant le dos à sa baguette dégainée. “Voyons-voir, pensa-t-elle, à quel point il souhaite se montrer agressif”. 

— Pensez-vous qu’Abraxas a eu la présence d’esprit de prendre une chemise de nuit ? demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle commençait à fouiller les sacs. 

Comme Tom ne répondait pas, elle soupira et vida le premier sac puis le second sur le lit et se mit à trier sa nouvelle garde-robe. 

— Hermione, dit Tom d’une voix menaçante.

Elle souleva une robe.

— À votre avis, est-ce que c’est censé être une tenue de nuit ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, répondit-il sèchement. Vous pouvez tout aussi bien dormir nue, pour ce que cela m’importe. Parlez-moi du manoir. 

— Oh, cette vieille demeure ?

Hermione s’assit au bord du lit et regarda Tom Riddle. 

— L’une de vos chers petits Mangemorts m’a torturée ici. Un peu de Doloris, un peu de gravure sur mon bras. Vous voyez le genre. Des choses on ne peut plus ordinaires pour vous, j’en suis sûre, mais il se trouve que cela m’a dégoûtée de cet endroit. 

— Intéressant, dit-il lentement. Je ne vous terrifie pas du tout, mais un salon y parvient. Cela me laisse perplexe. 

— Techniquement, admit-elle, vous et moi n’avons jamais été beaucoup en contact direct. De plus, dans le futur vous avez une allure différente alors cela demande un peu de gymnastique mentale de me rappeler que vous n’êtes pas simplement un homme de mon âge comme un autre. 

— J’ai meilleure allure ? demanda-t-il avec une nuance de satisfaction dans la voix, comme s’il connaissait la réponse.

Elle renifla. 

— Pas meilleure, déduit-il.

Il était de toute évidence un peu surpris à cette idée. C’était un homme qui s’attendait à bien vieillir. 

— Je ne sais pas, répondit Hermione tout en pliant les vêtements. Comment vous sentez-vous à l’idée de devenir chauve, plus ou moins blanc bleuâtre, avec des yeux rouges et dépourvu de nez ?

Tom se mit à rire mais, quand elle leva les yeux et lui sourit, il arrêta.

— Vous êtes sérieuse. 

— Vous êtes assez peu attirant, répondit-elle.

Elle le regarda de bas en haut avant d’ajouter :

— Enfin, dans le futur. 

Il lui envoya un sourire suffisant.

— Et actuellement ? demanda-t-il.

— Je trouve que votre côté sociopathe malfaisant surpasse vos jolies pommettes. En plus, vous avez assassiné mes amis. C’est peut-être inhabituel dans votre entourage mais je n’apprécie guère cela. 

— Je n’ai encore rien fait de tel. Peut-être que vous pouvez me convaincre de ne pas le faire.

Il s’approcha d’elle.

— Dites-moi comment être meilleur pour faire ce que je veux, Hermione, murmura-t-il, sa voix créant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Dites-moi comment atteindre mes objectifs sans faillir et je pourrai épargner qui vous voudrez. 

— Vous pourriez simplement me soumettre à l’Imperium. Pourquoi être civil au point de demander quand vous pouvez vous contenter de prendre ce que vous voulez ? 

Il soupira, feignant d’être fatigué par son ignorance.

— Cela ne marche pas tout à fait comme ça. Je peux sans aucun doute vous ordonner de _faire_ des choses. Je pourrais vous ordonner de me raconter tout ce que vous savez et vous le feriez, mais sans aucun filtre d’analyse ce ne serait rien d’autre que du bruit. Un esprit soumis à l’Imperium ne réfléchit pas très bien.

Il se mit lui aussi à plier les vêtements qu’Abraxas avait acquis. 

— Et la légilimancie pose un problème similaire. Il y aurait trop d’informations. “Où étiez-vous jeudi à l’heure du thé ?” Oui, je peux récupérer la réponse à cette question. “Que pensez-vous de moi ?” Facile. “Quelles sont les étapes que je devrais suivre pour m’assurer que ma prise de pouvoir se fasse sans heurt ?”

Il secoua la tête.

— C’est trop complexe et la façon dont je jaugerais ce que j’aurais vu dans votre tête serait bien trop influencée par mes propres préjugés pour que cela soit utile. 

— Donc vous devez être gentil avec moi, dit-elle, sonnée par cette idée. Vous devez me convaincre qu’il est dans mon intérêt de vous aider.

— Je pourrais vous torturer, dit-il doucement. 

Elle sourit. 

— J’ai déjà été torturée, comme je viens juste de le mentionner, dit-elle d’une voix tout aussi calme. Savez-vous ce que j’ai fait ?

— Craqué ? demanda-t-il.

— Menti. J’ai _menti_ à une femme qui se présentait elle-même comme votre servante la plus dévouée, la plus loyale. Elle avait pourtant le coup de main avec ce sortilège. Elle l’avait utilisé auparavant pour torturer des gens jusqu’à ce qu’ils deviennent fous et je lui ai _menti_ en dépit de tout ce qu’elle m’infligeait, dit elle en lui souriant. J’étais à terre et je sanglotais de douleur, plus de douleur qu’une personne peut endurer à ma connaissance, et j’ai menti. Alors allez-y, Tom Marvolo Riddle, torturez-moi. Vous finirez par me briser, j’en suis sûre, mais vous me briserez jusqu’à la folie, pas jusqu’à la vérité. 

Il s’éloigna d’un pas et la considéra du regard, les lèvres pincées. Il retira le sort qui dissimulait le mot sur son bras et l’étudia.

— Tellement, tellement intéressante, finit-il par dire.

Il dessina les contours de chaque lettre avec son doigt et Hermione se sentit geler à son contact mais elle ne s’éloigna pas malgré la chair de poule qui recouvrait sa peau. 

— Quand j’ai Marqué Abraxas, ajouta-t-il sur le ton de la conversation, il a pleurniché comme un bébé et il a vomi sur son beau tapis. Je pense qu’il m’aurait promis la lune et les étoiles pour que cela s’arrête. 

— C’est douloureux, je parie.

— Très douloureux. 

Le doigt de Tom s’attarda sur le “e” final de sa cicatrice.

— Donc je ne peux pas vous briser, murmura-t-il. Pas d’une façon qui me serait utile. Et je n’ai toujours aucune idée de la façon dont vous êtes arrivée ici, ni pourquoi. Pas plus que vous, je pense. À moins qu’il y ait quelque chose que vous avez gardé pour vous ?

Hermione fit non de la tête.

— Je… je suis allée me coucher dans mon propre lit et je me suis réveillée ici. Si l’on m’avait demandé de voyager dans le temps pour vous tuer, j’aurais refusé.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— C’était fini, soupira-t-elle. Vous étiez mort, c’était fini. Pourquoi tout ceci a-t-il lieu ?

Tom haussa les épaules à son tour et retira sa main.

— Je n’en ai aucune idée, mais j’ai bien l’intention de trouver. Êtes-vous une arme ? Un présent ? Un outil ou un piège ?

Il fronça les sourcils. 

— Me donnerez-vous votre parole que vous ne m’attaquerez pas ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous vous baladiez par ici sans votre baguette et l’idée de vous garder enfermée dans ces appartements ne m’enchante pas. 

Hermione le regarda.

— À l’instant où une baguette sera dans ma main, je ferai de mon mieux pour vous tuer, dit-elle, ses mots aussi proches d’un serment qu’elle le pouvait. Si je trouve un couteau, je l’utiliserai. 

— Je suis un homme capable de s’adapter, dit Tom alors qu’il se frottait le visage. Je peux m’adapter à vous aussi longtemps que vous semblerez en valoir la peine et vous savez que j’ai l’intention de vous amadouer pour que vous acceptiez de m’aider de votre plein gré, surtout parce qu’il semblerait que je n’ai pas d’autre option viable. Cependant, si vous souhaitez vous compliquer la vie et préférez rester ici quasiment prisonnière, sans magie, je ne vais pas vous faire obstacle. 

Hermione se leva.

— Est-ce qu’il y a l’eau courante ? demanda-t-elle. J’aimerais prendre une douche pour me débarrasser de l’odeur nauséabonde que génère la simple idée de collaborer avec vous. 

— Vous choisissez de compliquer les choses, donc.

Tom désigna une porte de l’autre côté de la chambre.

— Je vais envoyer Abraxas vous chercher une tenue de nuit. 

— Merci, dit Hermione. Que c’est aimable de votre part.

Ses mots étaient infusés d’autant de sarcasme qu’elle pouvait rassembler. 

— Je vais lui demander de prendre quelque chose de sexy, ajouta Tom. Je ne voudrais pas que vous pensiez que je suis trop gentil. 

— Il y a peu de chances que cela arrive, marmonna-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain. 


	3. Chapter 3

Au matin, Hermione enfila l’une des robes qu’Abraxas avait dérobées. Elle avait l’impression de porter un costume. Tom Riddle suggéra qu’ils aillent se promener sur le domaine afin qu’ils puissent parler en privé tout en prenant l’air. Une fois qu’ils furent sortis du Manoir, Hermione ne put qu’espérer qu’elle ne se tordrait pas la cheville sur le gravier des allées qui coupaient à travers les impressionnants jardins. Elle aurait souhaité qu’Abraxas se soit débrouillé pour lui fournir la bonne taille de chaussure. Pendant qu’ils marchaient, Tom, la main tenant son coude afin qu’il puisse “l’aider”, ouvrit la conversation :

— Les horcruxes.

— De vilaines choses, répondit Hermione. Qui déchirent l’âme en morceaux.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau.

— J’ai détruit l’un des vôtres.

— Vous détruirez, corrigea-t-il. Peut-être. 

Il l’aida à descendre une marche accidentée.

— Soyez prudente, la réprimanda-t-il avant d’ajouter : je pourrais vous tuer.

Elle haussa les épaules.

— Je l’ai déjà fait,  _ mon amour _ , c’est trop tard. 

— Hmmm.

Il la guida jusqu’à un petit belvédère et chassa l’un des paons blancs qui s’approchait d’eux en quête de nourriture.

— Quelles nuisances, pesta-t-il. 

— Les horcruxes ? demanda Hermione. Je les décrirais comme néfastes et conçus de piètre façon mais “nuisance” n’est pas un mot qui me serait venu à l’esprit. 

— Conçus de piètre façon ? 

Riddle paraissait offensé mais elle le soupçonnait de faire semblant. C’était un bon acteur. 

Elle haussa les épaules et s’accouda à la rampe de pierre pour regarder l’immense parc qui s’étendait au-delà. 

— J’admets que je n’ai jamais tout à fait compris ce que vous vouliez. J’ai toujours mis ça sur le compte de votre esprit vrillé. Personne ne s’attend à ce qu’un fou agisse de façon sensée. 

— Je suis plutôt rationnel actuellement, fit-il remarquer. 

— La question porte à débat. Quoi qu’il en soit, vous pourriez m’expliquer ce que vous vouliez faire. Voulez faire. 

— Être le sorcier le plus puissant du monde. Ne jamais mourir. 

Elle le mesura du regard.

— Est-ce que vous me mentez à moi ou à vous-mêmes ? 

Il émit un son interrogateur et elle continua :

— C’est déjà fait. Vous avez – quoi ? – deux horcruxes à l’heure qu’il est ?

— Trois.

— Ah, acquiesça-t-elle. Le médaillon. 

Il lui adressa l’un de ces sourires qui semblaient amusés et en colère tout à la fois.

— Oui. Essayez de ne pas mentionner cela devant les gentlemen qui sont au Manoir. Vous commenceriez à m’ennuyer et j’ai tendance à faire du mal aux gens qui m’ennuient. 

— Des gentlemen ? demanda Hermione le plus malicieusement possible. Et moi qui pensais avoir rencontré tous les invités hier soir. Vous avez caché des gentlemen quelque part ?

Tom lui tapota sous le menton. 

— Vous êtes mignonne quand vous faites de l’esprit, Mlle Granger.

Elle se recula pour échapper à son contact avec révulsion et, de façon moqueuse, il posa sa main sur sa joue comme pour la caresser. Elle le regarda, piégée, le cœur battant. C’était comme si un feu se propageait partout où leurs peaux se touchaient et, vu la soudaine prise d’inspiration de Tom, il l’avait remarqué aussi. Il laissa sa main là pendant un long moment pour braver l’indésirable alchimie puis l’enleva. 

— Pourquoi pensez-vous que je mens ? dites-m’en plus.

Elle résista à l’envie pressante qu’elle avait de s’essuyer le visage là où il l’avait touchée.

— Si tout ce qui vous importait était la vie éternelle, vous prendriez vos répugnants petits horcruxes et iriez vous installer dans une chaumière isolée. Vous ne vieilliriez jamais. Ne mourriez jamais. Il n’y aurait que vous et vos fragments d’âme pour toujours. 

Tom Riddle l’observa d’un regard fixe.

— Cela ne remplirait pas l'exigence d’être le plus puissant. 

Elle se sentait prise dans ce regard. 

— Mais ne l’êtes-vous pas déjà ? demanda-t-elle, détestant la façon dont sa voix tremblait. Vous m’avez désarmée sans effort alors que j’ai survécu à une guerre.

Il émit un bruit dédaigneux auquel elle rétorqua :

— Si. Je suis vraiment, vraiment douée. Les gens m’appelaient la sorcière la plus brillante de ma classe d’âge, certains disaient même de ma génération. Et vous avez silencieusement retiré ma baguette d’entre mes doigts dès le premier coup. Vous avez le pouvoir et vous avez la vie éternelle. 

Sa voix était devenue presque plaintive. 

— Prenez-les, soyez heureux et allez-vous en, Tom Riddle.

— La plus brillante ? murmura-t-il d’un ton incrédule, puis il haussa les épaules et se pencha pour ramasser une poignée de gravier. Tendez vos mains, ordonna-t-il et, confuse, elle le fit. 

Il versa le gravier dans la coupe formée par ses paumes et chaque pierre qui tombait se transformait en perle.

Hermione sentit leur texture lisse dans ses mains et les regarda, subjuguée et émerveillée.

— Illusion ? demanda-t-elle.

— Métamorphose, corrigea-t-il. Ce sont de vraies perles.

— Jusqu’à ce que je lance un  _ finite _ . 

— Ce que, du moins, vous ne pouvez faire sans une baguette.

Il tendit ses propres mains.

— Redonnez-les moi.

Elle le fit, laissant les larmes nacrées glisser entre ses doigts avec une pointe de regret. Il observa son expression tandis que la sienne restait illisible puis, quand il eut récupéré toutes les perles, il les jeta en l’air et elle eut le souffle coupé en voyant qu’elles se transformaient en pétales de fleur blancs et tombaient en tourbillonnant comme des flocons de neige avant d'atterrir à leurs pieds. 

— Avez-vous oublié dans le futur que la magie est un miracle ? demanda-t-il, amusé et satisfait par sa réaction.

Elle se débarrassa du charme qu’il avait tissé autour d’elle.

— Si c’est le cas, c’est de votre fait. Je n’ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour jouer avec des perles et des fleurs car j’étais occupée à rester en vie. 

— Je me demande parfois, dit Tom comme si elle n’avait pas parlé, si les personnes qui ont grandi avec sont capables d’apprécier convenablement à quelle point la magie est incroyable. 

— Peut-être pas. 

— J’aimerais vous rendre votre baguette, dit-il brusquement. Les hommes que j’ai rassemblés, ils ne respectent pas grand chose d’autre que le pouvoir. Aussi longtemps que vous n’avez pas de baguette, vous êtes vulnérable et je ne peux pas vous surveiller tout le temps.

— Pourquoi vous en souciez-vous ? demanda-t-elle, se penchant pour attraper un pétale et le frictionner entre ses doigts. Vous continuez de menacer de me tuer et vous savez que je projette la même chose à votre encontre. 

— Vous n’avez pas besoin de comprendre chacune de mes motivations et je n’ai pas l’intention de vous les expliquer plus que je ne l’ai déjà fait. Promettez-moi de ne pas m’attaquer et je vous rendrai votre baguette. 

Il leva la main pour lui tapoter le nez à nouveau, l’un de ses petits gestes condescendants habituels, et sembla y réfléchir plus avant.

— Une semaine. Promettez-moi une semaine et vous pourrez avoir votre baguette.

Hermione se détourna de lui.

— C’est déjà trop tard, argumenta-t-il. Le cours du temps est en train de changer et de se reformer parce que vous êtes là. J’avais prévu de rencontrer un mage noir aujourd’hui et je ne l’ai pas fait parce que vous êtes une énigme plus intéressante. C’est un changement. Est-ce que cela sera important ? Peut-être cette rencontre est celle qui m’a incité à déclencher la guerre dans laquelle vous vous êtes battue. Peut-être que maintenant je vais faire autre chose. Vous avez le pouvoir de m’influencer…

— Peut-être.

— Peut-être, concéda-t-il. Mais êtes-vous si lâche que vous n’allez même pas essayer d’en profiter ? Êtes-vous à ce point résignée au futur que vous connaissez que vous n’allez pas essayer de faire de moi un outil que vous pouvez manier ? 

Il posa une main sur son épaule.

— Tellement d’opportunités, chuchota-t-il à son oreille. Tellement de possibilités. Comment pouvez-vous y résister ?

— Je garde en tête que vous voulez m’utiliser afin de gagner, répondit Hermione. Votre monde était rempli de mendiants dans les rues et les gens comme moi étaient sans domicile, sans baguette et sans défense. Votre monde était sombre et…

— Et il n’est pas encore advenu.

L’homme fit glisser une main sur son bras et garda la bouche à côté de son cou alors qu’il chuchotait :

— Si vous ne faites rien, cela adviendra. Si vous agissez, qui sait ce qui sera ? 

— Quelque chose de pire, répondit elle en gardant une voix calme et stable, quand bien même elle tremblait malgré elle. Quelque chose qui fera que vous ne serez pas vaincu. Quelque chose où…

— Ou quelque chose de mieux.

La sensation de son souffle chaud sur sa peau lui fit serrer les poings. 

— Quelque chose où mon cher et doux amour me poussera à faire preuve de bonté. 

— Vous n’avez aucune bonté. 

— Où elle utilise mon amour pour elle…

— Et vous êtes incapable d’aimer. 

— En êtes-vous si sûre ? 

Il plaça une main sur sa hanche, les doigts pressés contre sa chair, et il l’attira à lui.

— Et même si c’est le cas, même si les cajoleries d’une jolie femme n’ont aucun pouvoir sur moi, pensez-vous vraiment que je serais assez stupide pour ne pas prendre en compte les avertissements sur la façon dont je me suis trompé ? Si votre monde plein de mort et de guerre conduit à mon échec et à mon trépas, cela m’incite de façon efficace à vous écouter. Peut-être qu’un monde sans guerre peut m’accorder à la fois le pouvoir et la vie éternelle que je désire. 

— Une semaine.

Elle s’arracha de son emprise et faillit tomber quand ses chaussures à talon trop grandes glissèrent sur le gravier instable. Elle se rattrapa à la balustrade et dissimula la douleur causée par le soudain impact.

— Une semaine, répéta-t-elle avant de se retourner pour lui faire face, la main ouverte devant elle. Donnez-la moi. 

— Si vous ne respectez pas votre parole, soyez  _ sûre  _ que je vous torturerai. 

— Cela vaudrait le coup de souffrir si cela permettait que vous mourriez, marmonna-t-elle. 

— J’ai des horcruxes, lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire narquois. Et vous ne savez pas où ils sont. Donc, vous pouvez m’attaquer. Vous pouvez  _ m’ennuyer _ . Si vous êtes terriblement chanceuse, vous pourriez même me blesser. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me tuer. 

Elle garda sa main tendue devant elle et dit :

— Je promets de ne pas essayer de vous faire du mal pendant une semaine.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la lui lança. Elle referma ses doigts autour du bois familier et frissonna de soulagement. 

— Je ne fais aucune promesse au sujet du reste de votre équipe malfaisante, ajouta-t-elle tandis qu’elle utilisait un sortilège pour ajuster ses chaussures à la bonne taille. 

Il haussa les épaules.

— Le besoin de leur lancer un ou deux Doloris me submerge moi aussi assez fréquemment. Je peux difficilement vous jeter la pierre pour avoir le même sentiment. 

Hermione soupesa sa baguette, la fit tournoyer d’un doigt à l’autre, la leva en direction de Tom Riddle et invoqua finalement un  _ finite  _ sur les pétales de fleurs qui jonchaient toujours le sol à leurs pieds. Elle sourit en les voyant reprendre la forme de cailloux. 

— Montrez-moi quelque chose, suggéra-t-il.

Elle l’examina puis invoqua son Patronus. La loutre jaillit du bout de sa baguette et gambada dans l’air qui s’étendait entre eux, ignorant le sorcier. Elle sentit ses lèvres s’étirer vers le haut comme elles le faisaient toujours en présence de la joie brute qui exsudait de sa loutre. Tom étudia l’animal argenté et dit alors :

— C’est peu courant. Vous n’avez pas appris ça à l’école, je parie. 

— Pas auprès de l’équipe enseignante, non.

Elle souriait toujours alors qu’elle se remémorait les leçons pendant lesquelles Harry leur avait appris à projeter à volonté tout leur bonheur afin de l’utiliser pour se défendre contre le désespoir sous toutes ses formes. Rien n’avait jamais obscurci la lumière d’Harry, ni son horrible famille, ni les enseignants abusifs, ni les manipulations de Dumbledore. Il avait été un garçon et était maintenant un homme fait d’amour. Elle regarda Tom et son sourire se fana à la vue de l'ennemi juré d’Harry. 

— C’est le garçon qui vous a tué qui me l’a enseigné.

— Le petit-copain sang-pur ? demanda-t-il, se méprenant sur son expression. 

Elle rit à cette idée et la loutre se trémoussa de plaisir à ce son.

— Non. Un sang-mêlé. Un héros.

— Pas un méchant comme moi ? demanda Tom, un demi-sourire amusé sur le visage.

— Pas du tout comme vous, répondit-elle, puis elle se frotta le visage et admit : pas comme vous pour ce qui compte. Comme vous… pour certaines choses. 

Face au silence de Tom, elle ajouta :

— Tous deux orphelins, tous deux élevés dans un environnement fait pour détruire tout espoir. 

— Vous savez beaucoup de choses.

Elle observa son mouvement de recul, sans doute le premier geste inconscient qu’il faisait en sa présence. 

— Je sais que vous êtes le dernier descendant de Salazar Serpentard, dit Hermione en regardant son visage. Je sais que votre père était un moldu.

Les yeux de Tom se plissèrent en entendant cela et elle pouvait deviner où il aurait des rides quand il serait vieux, du moins s’il vieillissait. Cela lui irait bien.

— Je sais que vous l’avez tué.

Il sourit à cela et elle frémit.

— Oui. Je l’ai tué. Voulez-vous que je vous décrive la façon dont il a imploré ma pitié ? Cette stupide fille de l’école était une erreur mais j’ai pu prendre mon temps avec lui alors je l’ai fait. 

Elle contrôla ses tremblements et répliqua :

— Vous pouvez garder pour vous-même les détails pénibles sur votre niveau de monstruosité. 

La loutre lui adressa un regard réprobateur alors qu’elle s’estompait et Hermione jura intérieurement contre la façon flagrante dont l’entité trahissait ses propres sentiments. 

Tom fit un pas dans sa direction.

— À quoi pensez-vous, Mlle Granger ? 

Elle ne répondit pas alors il insista :

— Quel souvenir invoquez-vous pour faire venir votre joli Patronus à vos côtés ? Un souvenir d’enfance ? Votre premier baiser ? La première fois où un garçon a glissé une main moite sous votre pull et a bataillé avec le fermoir de votre soutien-gorge ?

Il avança d’un autre pas et étira les lèvres en un demi-sourire qui faisait battre plus vite le cœur de la plupart femmes, ce qu’il savait probablement. 

Son cœur à elle aussi accéléra, mais elle serait damnée si elle le laissait le savoir. 

Littéralement. 

— Je me rappelle du son de votre corps quand il a heurté le sol, dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. 

Tom Riddle ne réagit pas de la façon à laquelle elle s’attendait. Il leva une main vers son visage et effleura ses lèvres avec son pouce. Elle dut se forcer à garder ces mêmes lèvres fermées alors que chaque fibre de son corps voulait les ouvrir nerveusement et les humecter avec sa langue qu’elle était en train de mordre. 

— Fascinant, fut tout ce qu’il dit et elle n’était pas sûre de savoir s’il parlait du souvenir qu’elle avait affirmé utiliser pour invoquer la joie ou de la façon dont ils s'enflammaient au contact l’un de l’autre. 


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger, intruse venue du futur et sang-de-bourbe, le détestait peut-être mais, Tom Riddle pensait avec admiration, elle jouait le jeu. Elle aimait lui rappeler qu’elle _pourrait_ lui lancer un maléfice, souvent en jetant de vilains sorts à ses sbires, mais elle n’avait pas levé sa baguette contre lui depuis qu’elle avait promis de ne pas le faire. 

Abraxas Malfoy était un peu esquinté et il commençait à se demander si elle ne risquait pas de tuer Dolohov pour de bon. 

Bon, si cela devait arriver, ainsi soit-il. Il y a des choses qu’on ne peut empêcher. 

Elle répondait aussi à toutes les questions qu’il lui posait. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait être certain qu’elle ne lui mentait pas. Une rapide intrusion dans sa tête lui avait montré que, si elle n’était pas une maîtresse dans l’art de l’occlumancie, elle connaissait quelques trucs. Elle en savait assez pour qu’il soit obligé de lui faire confiance. Du jamais vu. Ce n’était pas un sentiment qu’il appréciait et il n’avait pas l’intention de l’endurer avec qui que ce soit d’autre pendant toute la durée de ce qu’il prévoyait être une très longue vie.

— C’était une erreur de faire des horcruxes – elle avait des opinions bien arrêtées. C’est déjà assez néfaste d’en faire un…

— Trois, l’interrompit-il.

— Mais, sept, c’était trop. Je n’ai pas de certitudes, bien sûr : est-ce la scission de l’âme qui vous a rendu instable, ou le fait d’avoir vécu dans un état incorporel pendant tant d’années ? Mais vous en avez fait trop. Un seul suffit amplement. 

— Trois, répéta-t-il.

— Donc vous avez votre filet de sécurité maintenant, dit-elle en le regardant avec sérieux. N’en faites pas plus. Le serpent, c’était – sera – une idée particulièrement stupide.

— J’ai fait d’un serpent mortel le dépositaire d’un fragment de mon âme ? 

Tom avait du mal à y croire.

— Je vous ai dit que vous étiez devenu instable. 

Elle jubilait en disant ces mots.

Ils étaient assis dans l’un des nombreux patios du manoir Malfoy. Abraxas, en dépit de la tendance que la sorcière avait à pointer sa baguette dans sa direction, lui avait fourni une garde-robe qui semblait infinie et, en réponse, elle s’était légèrement adoucie avec lui. Cela n’avait pas particulièrement résolu la situation d’Antonin Dolohov mais son antipathie à l’encontre de ce Mangemort en particulier avait donné à Tom l’occasion d’admirer la qualité de ses maléfices. Il devait admettre qu’elle était ravissante quand elle dégageait l’homme de son chemin avec rien de plus qu’un petit mouvement de baguette, l’envoyant s’écraser sur les meubles et les portes. 

— Vous êtes ravissante aujourd’hui, déclara Tom.

Elle avait fouillé parmi toutes les robes qu’Abraxas lui avait procuré et opté pour un pantalon taille haute accompagné d’une ceinture large et d’une chemise qui laissait espérer qu’elle deviendrait translucide si la lumière l'éclairait sous le bon angle. Jusque-là la lumière n’avait rien fait de tel mais il semblait que, comme on dit, l’espoir était éternel.

Le fait qu’il soit attiré par les courbes de cette femme déconcertait Tom Riddle bien plus que cela n’aurait dû et il tenta de régler le problème en se penchant en avant afin de faire courir ses doigts dans la chevelure qu’elle avait laissé complètement libre.

— Vraiment ravissante, répéta-t-il.

— Devez-vous toujours me toucher ainsi ? demanda Hermione Granger. Cela ne fait pas partie de notre marché et cela n’a rien à voir avec mon projet de vous attirer vers un chemin moins violent. 

Tom glissa un doigt sur sa bouche boudeuse avant d’éloigner sa main et de se rasseoir au fond de son fauteuil, dédaignant le fait que la toucher, bien loin de mettre fin à sa fascination malvenue pour son apparence, précipitait son sang dans des parties de lui-même qui semblaient insuffisamment sous contrôle. 

— J’arrêterais si vous n’aimiez pas ça, dit-il.

Elle s’essuya la bouche avec un frisson.

— Je n’aime pas. 

— Vous mentez et cela vous rendrait bien moins intéressante si ce n’était pas à propos de ce sujet en particulier. Mais peu importe. Dites-m’en plus à propos de cette histoire d’état incorporel. 

Il l’observa se mouvoir sur sa chaise et il cacha son sourire. Elle clignait des yeux trop souvent. Elle déviait son regard. Elle basculait son poids d’un côté à l’autre. À propos des horcruxes, elle lui disait l’entière et complète vérité. Dans son monde, il en avait fait trop, y compris un dans un réceptacle si médiocre qu’il devait admettre qu’il avait en effet perdu l’esprit. Pas de nouvel horcruxe : il ne voulait pas risquer de sombrer dans la folie. La vie éternelle en tant que fou furieux n’était pas très attractive. 

À propos des fois où il la touchait, en revanche, elle mentait. Elle pouvait à peine se retenir de s’appuyer contre sa main. Elle le détestait, c’était vrai, mais il la fascinait et cette femme était attirée par ce qui était intéressant et compliqué. 

— Odi et amo*, murmura-t-il.

— Quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec brusquerie.

— Un poème moldu, répondit-il avec un haussement d’épaules. Nous avions un apprenti professeur de latin implacable à l’orphelinat et il y a des choses qu’on n’oublie pas, spécialement quand les aspects moins poétiques d’une langue se révèlent utiles pour la création de sortilèges. Ce n’est pas important. État incorporel, vous vous rappelez ? 

— Vous avez tenté de tuer un enfant qui, d’après une prophétie, allait vous détruire, commença-t-elle.

— Une mesure assez sage.

— Et sa mère s’est jetée en travers de votre chemin.

Il fronça les sourcils.

— Les gens font ça tout le temps. Je ne voudrais pas être obtus, Hermione, mais quoi qu’en disent les histoires romantiques, l’amour sacrificiel n’a pas vraiment d’effet. Si les mères qui meurent pour leurs enfants me rendaient incorporel, je le serais déjà.

Elle lui adressa un regard rempli de haine et de peur.

— Cela a marché avec elle. Peut-être y a-t-il eu des facteurs aggravants. Peut-être que vous aviez fait un serment qui s’est enchevêtré avec tout ce bazar. Je n’en sais rien. Je peux seulement vous raconter ce qui est arrivé. Vous avez essayé de tuer Harry et sa mère est morte mais il s’en est sorti sans dommage tandis que vous avez fini à l’état d’esprit. 

— Harry, dit-il lentement, faisant rouler les syllabes de ce nom sur sa langue.

C’était une information de valeur, c’était certain, et quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas prévu de laisser échapper.

— Merci, mon amour. Harry.

— Je ne suis pas votre amour, cracha-t-elle. 

— Vous en êtes assez proche. Mon unique amour a jailli de mon…**

— Je ne me flatte pas non plus d’être votre unique haine. Vous haïssez les oiseaux parce qu’ils volent, vous haïssez les…

— Je ne les déteste pas. Pourquoi envier les oiseaux quand voler est si simple ?

— Les balais sont inconfortables, contra-t-elle. 

Il la regarda et commença à sourire.

— Alors n’en utilisez pas. Je ne le fais pas.

— Nous ne sommes pas tous Tom Riddle, magicien extraordinaire. 

Il se pencha en arrière et bascula la tête afin de regarder le ciel.

— Pourquoi les laissez-vous vous dire comment faire de la magie ? demanda-t-il.

Il voulait la taquiner mais finalement il était sincèrement curieux. Elle était certainement suffisamment puissante pour pouvoir se passer des béquilles que constituaient les livres de sorts et les objets magiques préfabriqués. 

— Si vous ne voulez pas voler, ne le faites pas. Mais si vous en avez envie, ne vous le refusez pas parce qu’un objet enchanté ne vous plait pas, poursuivit-il avant de fermer les yeux dans un sommeil feint. Ou bien n’êtes vous rien d’autre qu’une de ces sorcières conventionnelles produites par Poudlard, douées pour suivre les instructions mais rien de plus ?

Il pouvait l’entendre se lever et s’approcher de lui mais, confiant en sa promesse, il garda les yeux fermés et les muscles relâchés jusqu’à ce qu’il sente de l’eau ruisseler sur sa tête. Il cracha, haleta et ouvrit les yeux pour voir la sorcière qui flottait – volait, presque – devant lui et versait sur lui le contenu de la carafe qui avait été posée sur leur table. Il se mit à rire et, se penchant en avant, il l’attrapa pour la tirer sur ses genoux. Instable dans l’air dont elle commençait à peine à comprendre la manipulation, elle tomba en avant et il se retrouva avec sa bouche contre la peau d’Hermione alors que le corps de cette dernière pesait sur ses jambes. Il posa une main dans son dos pour éviter qu’elle ne tombe en arrière sur les pavés de pierre : si elle se fracturait le crâne maintenant, il perdrait toutes les autres informations sur le futur qu’elle gardait cachées. 

— Vous êtes une femme malfaisante, dit-il en respirant son odeur. Comment vais-je me sécher maintenant ? 

— Magie ? suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il se lécha les lèvres avant de les presser contre son cou.

— Magie, acquiesça-t-il. 

La peau d’Hermione était fraîche sous la sienne et les mains qu’elle avait posées sur ses épaules se recourbèrent en serres qui s’enfoncèrent dans sa chair tandis qu’il faisait courir sa langue le long de son épiderme. Il s’attendait à ce qu’elle se dégage de son étreinte mais elle ne le fit pas pendant un très, très long moment. Il pouvait presque entendre le sang se précipiter dans ses veines, entendre son souffle devenir plus court et plus rapide, et il continua à goûter sa peau. Elle était faite de feu, de fureur, de pouvoir et de quelque chose d’autre. 

Une énigme. 

Il se leva et l’aida à revenir sur ses pieds.

— Vous m’avez été d’une grande aide aujourd’hui, Mlle Granger. Vous avez tout à fait raison : je dois m’arrêter à trois horcruxes et, apparemment, éviter les bébés qui s’appellent Harry. 

Elle frissonna.

— Je pense que je vais aller m’allonger, dit-elle. Aider le diable me rend un peu nauséeuse. 

Il attrapa son poignet en une prise serrée. 

— Quand vous serez allongée, pensez au fait que vous ne vous êtes pas opposée à ce que je vous touche, suggéra-t-il.

— Pensez au fait que vous avez volontairement touché une sang-de-bourbe, contra-t-elle avant de sortir à grands pas. 

Il la regarda s’éloigner et murmura :

— Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior*.

M. Callahan aurait été satisfait de savoir à quel point il se rappelait bien ce poème. Catullus 85. C’était amusant la façon dont certaines choses pouvaient s’implanter dans le cerveau pour refaire surface au moment où elles devenaient pertinentes.

. . . . . . . . . .

La façon dont Antonin Dolohov détala dans la pièce à côté quand il la vit arpenter le couloir fit presque sourire Hermione. Une fois, elle l’avait entendu siffler à un autre Mangemort : « Mais qu’est-ce que j’ai bien pu lui faire ? » et sa bouche s’était entrouverte, brûlant de répondre : « Vous m’avez jeté un maléfice au Département des Mystères quand j’avais quinze ans et j’en garde une cicatrice qui ne guérira jamais », mais elle n’était toujours pas tout à fait sûre que la façon dont elle était en train de corrompre le cours du temps soit une bonne chose alors il lui semblait peu avisé de donner à Dolohov quelque information que ce soit.

Les choses étaient déjà différentes.

Tom Riddle prévoyait déjà de ne plus faire d’horcruxes.

Elle avait peut-être épargné à Harry une vie passée à être pourchassé par un fou furieux. C’était quelque chose qui en valait la peine, n’est-ce pas ? Cela rendait le fait de coopérer avec Lord Voldemort acceptable, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle se frotta le front et poussa la porte de sa chambre – de la chambre de Tom ? de, que Merlin lui pardonne, _leur_ chambre ? – et la referma d’un coup de pied derrière elle. Elle détestait combien elle appréciait les goûts simples de l’homme. La chambre était plaisante, relaxante, presque parfaite. Tous les garçons qu’elle avait connus avaient décoré les leurs avec des posters de Quidditch et des bannières célébrant des événements sportifs scolaires. La façon dont Harry avait nettoyé place Grimmaurd des débris laissés par les événements relevait, au mieux, d’un effort symbolique, et il s’était ensuite installé dans une vie de joyeux célibataire avec des morceaux de pizza oubliés, des assiettes en carton et des concours de rot avec Ron.

Elle les adorait mais parfois ils lui donnaient envie de hurler tellement ils étaient idiots. Tellement ils étaient puérils. Elle mettait ça sur le compte de leur rétablissement d'après-guerre : aucun d’eux n’avait vraiment eu d’enfance quand ils étaient à l’école et, maintenant que le monde était sauf, ils en profitaient pour être aussi immatures que possible. Ginny était restée insensible à ses récriminations.

— Tu as un balai dans le cul, avait-elle dit. Enlève-le avant de te marier avec Ron ou bien vous serez tous les deux malheureux. 

Hermione se jeta sur le lit, ôtant ses chaussures à l’aide de ses orteils, et elle se demanda ce qu’elle était en train de faire. Elle s’était dit que si elle pouvait détourner Tom Riddle de sa folie, elle serait capable de créer un monde meilleur. Si elle échouait, elle recommencerait à essayer de le tuer. Elle aurait seulement souhaité qu’il ne soit pas aussi charmant. 

Aussi mignon. 

Pourquoi fallait-il qu’il soit aussi mignon ? Pourquoi devait-il lui tenir sa chaise pour le dîner avec une courtoisie qu’elle n’avait jamais expérimentée et lui sourire avec cette inclinaison moqueuse sur les lèvres quand elle semblait surprise ? Pourquoi devait-il verser des perles dans ses mains et l’encourager à pousser sa magie plus loin au lieu de dire qu’elle était une bûcheuse, de se plaindre qu’elle n’était vraiment pas marrante et est-ce qu’elle ne voudrait pas en savoir plus sur le Quidditch ? 

Ce n’était pas juste qu’un monstre soit si intelligent et charmant, ce n’était pas juste que ce soit un monstre qui l’écoute, ce n’était pas juste que ce soit un monstre qui enflamme si bien sa peau quand il posait ses doigts dessus. 

— Tu aimes Ron, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même. Le brave, noble, vertueux, héroïque _Ron_. 

Elle s’essuya la bouche à nouveau avec le dos de la main, comme si elle pouvait oblitérer le souvenir de son doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Je hais et j’aime en effet. Comme s’il suffisait d’un peu de poésie latine pour m'impressionner. 

Elle roula sur le côté et cacha son visage dans l’oreiller. Elle était coincée dans le passé avec un homme brillant et dangereux mais elle était brillante et dangereuse elle aussi et elle ne lui fournissait que ce qu’il fallait d’informations pour le faire changer de voie. Elle le détournait vers quelque chose de moins dérangé, moins violent. Elle jouait sur son mépris pour ses sous-fifres et sur sa peur de perdre l’esprit pour faire de lui... d’accord, pas quelqu’un de bien. Rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais faire de Tom Riddle quelqu’un de bien. 

Il n’avait rien à voir avec Ron. Rien à voir avec Ron, qu’elle aimait et qui lui manquait.

Rien à voir avec Ron, qui jamais ne lui citerait de la poésie latine.

Elle s’essuya la bouche à nouveau.

Ce qu’elle faisait était bien. Un monde où Tom Riddle serait une personne fonctionnelle ne pouvait qu’être meilleur. Il pourrait être politicien. Merlin savait qu’après la guerre, elle était plus que consciente du nombre de politiciens qui n’étaient pas grand chose de plus que des sociopathes fonctionnels de toute façon. Il se fondrait parfaitement dans le décor. 

Tout irait bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Catullus 85  
> “Odi et amo. Quare id faciam fortasse requiris.  
> Nescio, sed fieri sentio et excrucior.” 
> 
> “Je hais et j’aime. Pourquoi fais-je cela, vous demandez-vous peut-être.  
> Je ne sais pas, mais je sens ce qui se passe et je suis tourmenté.” 
> 
> ** “Mon unique amour a jailli de mon unique haine” : extrait de "Roméo et Juliette" de Shakespeare. 


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux, Tom Riddle la regardait. Il s’était installé dans un fauteuil près du feu dans sa –  _ leur  _ – chambre, les jambes étendues devant lui, les mains jointes formant un triangle et les yeux fixés sur elle.

— C’est glauque de me regarder dormir comme ça, Tom, marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant.

— J’ai tué de nombreuses personnes, déchiré violemment mon âme en plusieurs morceaux et j’ai pour espoir d'éviter de sombrer dans la folie en exploitant votre connaissance du futur. Au milieu de tout ça, vous regarder dormir semble le moindre de mes péchés. 

— C’est quand même glauque. 

Il haussa les épaules.

— Habillez-vous pour le dîner.

Il s’agissait clairement plus d’un ordre que d’une requête.

— Et moi qui prévoyait de ne rien porter, répondit-elle alors qu’elle se grattait l’arrière du crâne et agitait ses orteils. Vous autres gens, avec vos conventions sociales, vous êtes tellement oppressifs. 

Il rit doucement, se leva et, de nouveau, elle se sentit comme un lapin sous l'œil d’un aigle quand il s’approcha juste un petit peu trop près d’elle.

— Je pense que cela me plairait, dit-il, mais voulez-vous vraiment faire comme si cela ne vous gênait pas qu’Abraxas et Antonin vous reluquent ? En général, les filles nues aux dîners ne passent pas un bon moment et ils pourraient se faire des idées. 

Elle tressaillit à ce rappel de la compagnie qui l’attendait et Tom posa une main sur le côté de son visage.

— Ce serait une honte si cela devait arriver, murmura-t-il. Ils ne sont guère compétents, je sais, mais le recrutement est plus difficile que ce que vous pourriez croire et si je devais les tuer en raison d’un comportement inapproprié au dîner, il faudra que je trouve de nouveaux larbins. Faites-moi une faveur, Mlle Granger, et mettez une robe de crainte que je ne mette fin à la soirée en leur arrachant les yeux. 

Hermione tourna la tête de façon à ce que sa bouche soit pressée contre sa paume. Le corps entier de Tom se raidit momentanément à la sensation de son souffle sur sa peau avant de se détendre à nouveau et elle se dit avec suffisance qu’ils pouvaient être deux à jouer au jeu consistant à rendre l’autre inconfortable en le touchant. Elle embrassa la main et murmura :

— Qui aurait cru que vous étiez un tel gentleman, Tom Riddle. Je ne crois pas qu’un homme ait jamais proposé d’aveugler ses amis pour moi auparavant. 

Il retira sa main et elle pencha la tête pour lui sourire, satisfaite d’avoir remporté ce tour. 

— Je crois avoir déjà commenté le manque flagrant de manières dans le futur, répliqua-t-il. Maintenant, habillez-vous avec quelque chose de joli. Nous avons de la compagnie et j’aimerais que vous ayez l’air intouchable. 

— Qui ?

Il l’observa un moment avant de répondre :

— Un homme qui s’appelle Orion Black. Il me regarde de haut et vous regardera très certainement de haut aussi si vous mentionnez votre malencontreux héritage, mais il est curieux, puissant et c’est un membre de l’élite.

— Le père de Sirius, murmura-t-elle. Probablement. 

L’expression de Tom devint celle d’un chat qui a la patte dans le pot de crème. Il s’agenouilla à ses pieds et ronronna presque. 

— Vous savez quelque chose, mon amour.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Dans ma ligne temporelle, il ne vous rejoint pas. 

Elle dut se débattre avec ses souvenirs pour retrouver ce qu’elle avait entendu. L’histoire trouble de la famille de Sirius ne l’avait intéressée que dans la mesure où elle affectait Harry. 

— Vous êtes trop extrême, vous voulez aller trop loin. C’est… c’est un suprémaciste sang-pur, sans aucun doute. 

— Dur de ne pas s’en rendre compte. 

Tom posa sa joue sur le genou d’Hermione et la regarda dans une posture de charmant adorateur qui se retenait difficilement de se lécher les lèvres.

— Dites-m’en plus.

— C’était un père abominable.

— Sera, la corrigea Tom.

— Je n’en sais pas beaucoup plus, dit-elle, impuissante. Je ne suis pas une encyclopédie du futur. Vous… un de ses fils vous rejoint. L’autre se bat contre vous. Vous êtes…

Elle fit une pause et réfléchit. Un Orion Black puissant, jeune lord de la famille Black, n’apporterait son soutien à Tom Riddle que s’il pensait que l’homme souhaitait garder les sang-purs au pouvoir sans mettre les rues à feu et à sang. Il représentait un levier qu’elle pouvait utiliser.

— Si vous voulez son aide, vous devez être un politicien, pas un révolutionnaire. Vous devez travailler à l’intérieur du système.

Elle baissa le regard sur le beau visage qui la contemplait avec des yeux remplis d’un désir brut.

— Vous devrez montrer que vous voulez prendre le pouvoir par la voie habituelle, pas par la guerre, la violence et…

— Mais il m’aidera. Si je semble raisonnable. 

— Je ne  _ sais  _ pas, répondit Hermione en laissant courir une main dans les boucles de cheveux bien trop tentantes de l’homme. Tout serait différent. Je ne suis pas une foutue boule de cristal. 

— Je veux le pouvoir, dit-il doucement. 

D’une main, il attrapa les doigts d’Hermione pour les enlever de ses cheveux alors qu’il s'asseyait sur ses talons et réfléchissait à ce qu’elle avait dit.

— Vous avez vos raisons de me raconter ceci, n’est-ce pas, mon amour ? 

Il prit la main qu’il tenait toujours et en embrassa le dos. 

— Jouez-moi un mauvais tour et vous le regretterez. 

Elle retira sa main d’un coup vif et il rit. 

— Habillez-vous et soyez prête à charmer, Mlle Granger. Nous allons descendre et embobiner Orion Black au point que je le mène par le bout du nez, nez que, après tout, vous semblez vouloir proche de moi. 

— Je vous déteste, murmura-t-elle. 

Tom Riddle se leva et présenta courtoisement sa main pour l’aider à se redresser. 

— Alors cela doit vous déchirer l’âme de m’aider ainsi, dit-il en souriant. Que c’est amusant. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione sortit de la douche et se battit avec sa chevelure pour la relever et l’attacher en une coiffure qui soit au moins à peu près correcte. Elle grogna de frustration. Tom Riddle ouvrit la porte de leur salle de bain et l’examina alors qu’elle se tenait là en petite tenue, devant le miroir, les mains dans les cheveux. 

— Je pensais que vous plaisantiez quand vous disiez que vous ne porteriez pas de vêtement, dit-il, laissant ses yeux errer le long de ses jambes avant de remonter vers son soutien-gorge, un sourcil levé. C’est une mode vestimentaire assez revendicative. 

— Déguerpissez, cracha Hermione. N’avez-vous donc  _ aucune  _ limite ? Qui se permet de transgresser l’intimité des autres comme ça ?

— Moi, répondit Tom alors qu’il s’appuyait contre l’encadrement de la porte. Nous sommes follement amoureux, rappelez-vous. Il ne devrait y avoir aucune barrière entre nous.

Hermione lui jeta un regard cinglant mais, comme il ne montrait aucun signe de vouloir partir, elle se retourna vers le miroir et prit sur elle de l’ignorer alors qu’elle luttait pour réussir à faire quelque chose de ses cheveux. Il l’observa pendant plusieurs minutes avant de soupirer et de s’approcher d’elle.

— Quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il.

— Je ne peux pas pas les maintenir en place  _ et  _ lancer le sort de fixation en même temps, marmonna-t-elle. J’ai besoin de mes deux mains pour les torsader, ce qui ne m’en laisse aucune pour tenir ma baguette.

Tom croisa son regard dans le miroir alors qu’il lui prenait les cheveux et les relevait avec facilité. Il les maintint en place et, sans bouger, il murmura le sort de fixation. Il ôta ses mains de sa chevelure et les posa sur ses épaules, parcourant l’une d’elle avec son pouce.

— Frimeur, maugréa Hermione.

— Petite sorcière de Poudlard. Je peux vous apprendre à être plus que cela.

— L’école du mal de Tom Riddle ? demanda-t-elle, observant à travers le miroir ce pouce qui caressait sa peau. 

— Mal est un mot tellement mélodramatique. La magie est la magie. Je pourrais vous tuer en vous faisant léviter par-dessus une falaise et c’est le premier sortilège que la plupart des enfants apprennent. 

Il glissa ses mains le long de ses bras et s’approcha encore plus, si bien que son corps n’était qu’à un souffle du sien.

— Ne faisiez-vous pas de magie accidentelle sans baguette quand vous étiez enfant ?

— Si, répondit-elle d’une voix plus éraillée qu’elle ne l’aurait voulu.

— Êtes-vous moins puissante maintenant que lorsque vous aviez cinq ans ? 

Comme elle se contentait de frissonner sous ses mains et ne disait rien, il chuchota :

— Ils essayent de vous limiter, vous savez. Ce n’est pas par hasard qu’on apprend à tout le monde à avoir besoin d’une baguette, qu’on apprend à tous les mêmes sorts, les mêmes tours. 

Il murmura un mot et les gouttes d’eau dans le lavabo se transformèrent en petites fleurs blanches. Il avança ses bras de chaque côté d’Hermione, se collant à elle au passage, pour attraper une fleur et la placer dans ses cheveux. Puis une deuxième, puis une troisième. Elle était immobile, captivée, alors qu’il utilisait un sort sans baguette après l’autre pour orner de fleurs sa chevelure.

— Il y a bien plus de magie dans le monde que ce qu’on apprend en classe et, contrairement à vos préjugés, il ne s’agit pas que de bébés en larmes qui meurent dans des éclats de lumière ou de taches de sang sous le canapé. 

— Le Ministère… commença-t-elle.

— Veut contrôler l’usage de la magie sous toutes ses formes. Est-ce que vous  _ aimez  _ avoir un gouvernement répressif, Mlle Granger ? À moins qu’ils ne deviennent plus dignes de confiance dans le futur, plus tolérants. Moins dictatoriaux. 

— Non, murmura-t-elle, pensant à toutes les fois où le Ministère avait nié le retour de Voldemort, avait menti à la population, avait laissé la justice faillir parce que cela l’arrangeait. Ils… je dirais que ce sont des fascistes, ou presque. 

— Est-ce que je serais vraiment pire ? 

Il plaça une dernière fleur dans ses cheveux et recula d’un pas. Les quelques centimètres entre leurs corps créèrent une soudaine sensation de perte et Hermione mourait d’envie de revenir contre lui, d’avoir ses bras autour d’elle à nouveau. Quand elle croisa son regard dans leur reflet, il sut, et ses lèvres se courbèrent lentement en un sourire. 

— Est-ce que je serais pire ? répéta-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux. 

— Je vous soutiendrais en tant que Ministre, admit-elle. 

— Vous  _ m'aideriez _ , corrigea-t-il. 

— C’est ce que je fais. 

— Je sais. 

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés quand il se pencha sur elle et pressa sa bouche contre l’épaule qu’il avait caressée de son pouce un peu plus tôt. Elle resta parfaitement immobile alors qu’il effleurait sa peau d’abord avec ses lèvres, puis ses dents.

— Je trouve cela délicieux.

— Vous trouvez cela utile, répliqua-t-elle, déglutissant avec difficulté. 

— Hmmm, fit-il contre son épaule. En effet. Grâce à vous, Mlle Granger, il semblerait que je serai capable d’éviter la folie et que je doive me concentrer sur l’appropriation des officines du pouvoir plutôt que sur la destruction de ces dernières. 

Elle émit un petit gémissement. 

— Je suis Voldemort, chuchota-t-il, Ministre de la Magie. 

Elle tremblait sous ses lèvres. Il prit sa main et la fit se tourner afin qu’elle soit face à lui, dos au miroir et au lavabo rempli de fleurs. Ses yeux étaient toujours clos, fermement pressés pour ne pas le voir alors qu’il appuyait sa bouche contre la sienne. Elle fit un pas en arrière, s’écartant finalement de lui, et se retrouva coincée contre le bord du lavabo. 

Il se redressa et s’éloigna d’elle. Elle cligna des yeux et les ouvrit pour constater que Tom Riddle l’observait à nouveau.

— Maintenant que vous êtes coiffée, habillez-vous et accompagnez-moi pour le dîner. Nous n’avons pas le temps pour ce que je veux – pour ce que vous voulez aussi. 

— Je veux seulement vous empêcher de détruire le monde.

— Alors mettez une robe, mon amour, et préparez-vous à charmer Orion Black. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Orion Black ressemblait à Sirius. Ce fut la première chose qui vint à l’esprit d’Hermione quand elle vit l’homme qui se tenait dans le salon. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux gris et il penchait la tête de la même façon dédaigneuse que Sirius, attitude que ce dernier avait gardée même après des années en prison. Cependant, alors que Sirius arborait un air renfrogné et laissait la moindre de ses émotions s’exprimer librement, cet homme ne révélait rien de ses pensées. Hermione soupçonnait qu’elle pourrait lui expliquer qu’elle était une sang-de-bourbe venue d’un futur où il était déjà mort et qu’il prendrait une gorgée de vin et sourirait de façon aussi anodine que si elle lui avait dit que la météo annonçait de la pluie pour le lendemain. 

Il était beau, pensa-t-elle, mais froid. Elle jeta un regard rapide à Tom, qui avait une main posée sur le bas de son dos et son habituel sourire aimable en place. Tom, pensa-t-elle, brûlait. Il  _ voulait _ . Il réduirait le monde en cendres par la force de son désir pour le pouvoir, pour la connaissance, pour la vie. 

Et, commençait-elle à craindre, pour elle.

Elle mit cette pensée de côté et salua Orion Black.

— Nous ne nous sommes jamais rencontrés, dit-il.

Avant qu’elle puisse ouvrir la bouche, Abraxas murmura :

— C’est une cousine du côté de ma mère. Issue de la main gauche, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais… 

Il suspendit sa phrase et toussota d’une façon qui, Hermione réalisa avec fureur, sous-entendait de façon codée qu’elle était une  _ bâtarde _ , bien sûr, raison pour laquelle il ne l’avait jamais rencontrée, mais qu’elle était tout de même  _ acceptable _ . Il pouvait la reconnaître car elle était malgré tout une  _ sang-pure _ . 

Elle était sur le point de contredire cette fable absurde quand les doigts de Tom s'enfoncèrent dans sa colonne vertébrale et elle se rappela que cet imbécile de suprémaciste sang-pur refuserait de leur parler, refuserait de parler à Tom si la petite-amie au bras de ce dernier n’était pas “pure”. Elle voulait qu’Orion Black soit le mécène de Tom Riddle car mieux valait un politicien soutenu par l’Ancienne et Noble Maison des Réactionnaires qu’une bande de Mangemorts terrorisant le pays. Elle croisa le regard d’Abraxas et ce dernier plissa les yeux dans sa direction.

— Mon cousin Abraxas a été très bon avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée, murmura Hermione. Je suis très reconnaissante qu’il m’ait prise sous son aile. 

Cela devait être la réponse qu’on attendait d’elle car Abraxas se détendit quelque peu et les doigts de Tom relâchèrent leur emprise sur son dos. 

— On peut difficilement faire mieux que le clan Malfoy, déclara Orion Black. 

Il était lourd et prétentieux malgré son jeune âge et Hermione se rappela sa future femme qui lui hurlait dessus depuis son portrait. Ils iraient parfaitement bien ensemble. 

— Je suis en train de la faire légitimer, ajouta Abraxas. Quelques pots de vin et elle pourra avoir accès à un bon mariage. 

Le faux sourire d’Hermione devint encore plus forcé et elle dut se battre pour s’empêcher de glousser de façon hystérique. Elle se demandait ce que Draco aurait pensé si elle avait papillonné des yeux devant lui de la façon dont elle le faisait avec Orion Black et si elle avait dégainé un document du ministère déclarant qu’elle était légalement sa cousine sang-pure. Il se serait sans doute évanoui sur le coup. Elle n’aurait jamais l’occasion de le voir serrer les dents et l’accepter comme son égale d’un point de vue social, quel dommage. 

Elle réalisa qu’elle était probablement coincée avec ce groupe, vouée à rester collée aux basques de Tom Riddle pour le restant de ses jours. Elle connaîtrait Draco quand il serait bébé. Elle le verrait être emporté précipitamment par une nounou pour lui changer les couches. 

Le gloussement devenait de plus en plus difficile à contrôler. Heureusement, sa participation à la conversation n’était pas requise maintenant que sa bona fides avait été établie. Orion et Tom s’engagèrent dans une danse oratoire où ils évoquaient à demi-mots le fait qu’ils trouvaient tous les deux le Ministère à la fois trop progressiste (« des sangs-mêlés dans chaque département ! ») et trop conservateur (« bien que les sorts comme l’Avada Kedavra soient clairement inacceptables, le gouvernement n’a pas besoin de réguler la magie de façon aussi extrême. Ils collent l’étiquette “magie noire” sur tout ce qu’ils veulent récupérer, font des descentes et les confisquent. ») Hermione se tenait aux côtés de Tom et observait le jeu de scène, émerveillée par combien il était bon. Il faisait en sorte de ne rien promettre tout en convainquant l’autre homme qu’il soutenait totalement son agenda suprémaciste sang-pur. Après un temps qui lui sembla bien trop long, Abraxas lui prit le coude et dit :

— Allons vous chercher un peu de vin, cousine. 

— C’est tellement aimable de votre part, répondit-elle, et elle le laissa l’emmener. 

— Cousine ? demanda-t-elle après qu’il lui eut rapporté un verre de vin frais et fruité et qu’ils se soient rendus dans le patio.

— Bienvenue dans la famille, répondit-il en levant son verre. 

— Un coup de Tom ? 

Elle voulait se sentir amère à propos de toute cette histoire mais, elle devait l’admettre, cela faisait sens. Une cousine illégitime et inconnue pouvait évoluer autour des Mangemorts d’une façon qui aurait été impossible pour une voyageuse du temps sang-de-bourbe. 

Abraxas acquiesça. 

— Pensez-vous que vous pourriez arrêter de me jeter des maléfices ? demanda-t-il. Maintenant que nous sommes de la même famille ?

Elle soupira en le regardant. 

— La famille a plus de signification pour vous qu’aucune cause, dit-elle, le jaugeant, et le visage de l’homme se crispa légèrement. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ?

— Il est déjà moins… explosif. Il est brillant, ne vous méprenez pas sur ce que je pense de lui, mais vous êtes… je n’ai aucun intérêt à partir en guerre. 

Il regarda, par dessus son épaule, le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était en train de charmer Orion Black. 

— Votre présence modère ses impulsions les plus sanguinaires, ce qui rejoint mes propres objectifs, et le fait que l’épouse de Tom Riddle soit une Malfoy, même si c’est par le biais d’une branche obscure et sans importance de la famille, les rejoint aussi. 

— Épouse ? 

Hermione couina presque et Abraxas parut s’en amuser. 

— Vous dormez tous les deux dans la même chambre depuis presque une semaine, fit-il remarquer. Vous êtes soit une prostituée, soit une épouse. Je vous recommande épouse. 

Hermione lui lança un regard noir et il rit.

— Cousine, dit-il, acceptez la situation. Il y a pire destin que d’être l’épouse de Tom Riddle. 

— C’est plus dur à croire pour moi que ce que vous pourriez imaginer, marmonna-t-elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Comme un méli-mélo très complexe

#  Chapitre 6

Tom se réveilla avec devant lui le spectacle d’Hermione installée sur un fauteuil près du feu, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Il chercha la sienne et plissa les yeux quand elle rit et agita cette dernière dans son autre main.

— La semaine est finie, dit-elle.

Il soupira et s’assit. La couverture et le drap glissèrent, dévoilant le torse qu’Hermione n’avait pas reluqué chaque nuit et qu’elle ne regardait délibérément pas maintenant. Même s’ils partageaient le même lit, il ne l’avait jamais touchée la nuit. Le fait qu’elle avait laissé un couteau de cuisine entre eux en guise de rappel pointu qu’elle n’était pas intéressée avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec son inaction. Bien sûr, il préférait peut-être simplement envahir son espace quand elle était réveillée. 

— Prévoyez-vous réellement d’essayer de me jeter un sort ? demanda-t-il alors. Son ton était amusé, comme toujours, et sa voix légèrement rauque. Hermione se dit que c’était parce qu’il venait juste de se réveiller. S’il se léchait les lèvres alors qu’il lui souriait avec suffisance, c’était juste parce qu’elles étaient sèches. Si les draps formaient une tente révélant son érection, c’était juste parce que c’était le matin. 

— Vous avez tué des gens que j’aime, répliqua-t-elle, la main tremblante alors qu’elle pointait sa baguette sur lui. Vous avez détruit des vies. Vous…

— Je n’ai rien fait de tout cela.

— J’ai oublietté mes parents pour les protéger de vous, siffla-t-elle presque, combattant les larmes. Ils ne savent pas qu’ils ont une fille. J’ai fait de moi une orpheline pour les sauver. 

Tom tendit la main et invoqua sa baguette.

— Revenez au lit, dit-il, sa voix toujours éraillée d’une pointe de désir et aussi de quelque chose qui pourrait être une pointe d’inquiétude. Je refuse de m’excuser pour des choses que je n’ai pas faites. Vous m’aidez à créer un monde où je n’aurai pas à les faire.

— Je…

— Vous êtes désemparée. Je peux vous faire revenir mais je préfèrerais que vous déposiez votre baguette par vous-même et veniez ici. Nous savons tous les deux que vous n’allez pas me jeter de maléfice et cette scène pourrait facilement devenir pénible. 

Hermione grogna presque mais elle jeta sa baguette par terre et lui lança un regard noir, les yeux bordés de larmes. 

— Si vous m’aviez tué cette première nuit, murmura Tom, tendant une main dans sa direction, vous auriez gagné. Mais vous m’avez donné une semaine, mon amour, et maintenant vous savez que m’amadouer pour que je fasse ce que vous voulez vaut bien mieux pour le monde que me tuer purement et simplement. Sans moi, quelqu’un d’autre s’emparera du pouvoir. Le Ministère est trop corrompu pour résister. Mais avec moi, vous avez un certain contrôle de la situation.

Hermione fit un pas en direction du lit et de la main tendue.

— Je n’en ai pas.

— De contrôle sur moi ? demanda Tom en haussant les sourcils. Vous êtes en vie. Vous avez déjà modifié mes plans. Je ne suis pas une marionnette, Mlle Granger, non, mais  _ j’écoute _ . 

Elle fit un autre pas.

— Je vous déteste.

— Non. Ce n’est pas le cas. Vous détestez peut-être qui je deviens dans le futur mais vous ne me détestez pas  _ moi _ . 

Il expira longuement et la mesura du regard.

— Vous êtes suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre la différence. 

— Vous êtes mauvais, continua-t-elle, mais elle était de plus en plus proche de la main qui l’attendait. 

— Il n’y a pas de bien ni de mal. Il n’y a que le pouvoir, et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour s’en emparer. 

Il effleura le bout de ses doigts avec les siens. 

— Il y a, cependant, aussi le fait de rester sain d’esprit et de ne pas être traqué comme un chien par des fanatiques obsessionnels. 

— Ne devenez pas un chien enragé, dit Hermione, posant un genou sur le matelas, ne quittant pas son visage des yeux. 

— Mon amour, commença-t-il, mais elle secoua la tête. Mlle Granger, corrigea-t-il, puis,  _ Hermione _ . 

Sa voix caressa son nom et elle frissonna mais monta malgré tout sur le lit. 

— Devons-nous faire un serment ? demanda-t-il. Je ferai tout mon possible pour ne  _ pas  _ devenir un monstre dément ?

— Selon la définition de monstre de qui ? demanda-t-elle alors qu’il enroulait sa main autour de son poignet.

— La mienne, répondit-il et il la tira en avant si bien qu’elle tomba contre lui.

Il l’épingla au matelas et rit, un son guttural, et baissa son visage jusqu’à ce que ses lèvres soient près des siennes.

— Dites-moi non, la provoqua-t-il, moqueur.

— Je ne vous apprécie même pas, répondit-elle, quelque peu perdue. J’ai un  _ petit-ami _ . 

— Vous aviez un petit-ami dans un futur qui n’existe pas. Dans cette réalité vous avez, en ce qui concerne la bonne société, un fiancé. Un fiancé très,  _ très  _ puissant. 

Elle secoua la tête mais il l’entoura de ses mains pour maintenir son visage immobile. 

— N’essayez même pas de prétendre que vous n’aimez pas ça. N’essayez même pas de  _ prétendre  _ que vous n’êtes pas aussi fascinée par ce que je peux faire que je le suis par ce que vous savez. 

De ses mains désormais libres, elle agrippa l’arrière de sa tête et le tira vers elle pour que sa bouche rencontre la sienne. Son rire silencieux était sombre, satisfait et rapidement absorbé par son baiser exigeant. Les mains de Tom se resserrèrent contre ses joues et elle protesta un tout petit peu contre la brutalité de son emprise mais il se contenta de mordre sa lèvre en réponse. Elle haleta et se pressa encore plus violemment contre lui. Quand il finit par relâcher sa bouche, ce fut pour tourner son attention vers la ligne de sa mâchoire, vers son cou, vers la courbe extérieure de son oreille. Chaque contact était fait de feu, chaque coup de langue torride, et elle s’offrit d’elle-même au démon avec les mains dans ses cheveux, son érection pressée contre elle comme si elle faisait partie des damnés. Ses mains explorèrent les lignes et les aplats du ventre, du torse et des hanches qu’elle avait si méticuleusement pas observé et il frémissait, roucoulait sous chaque caresse. Elle eut une révélation qui la fit presque s’extasier : elle détenait tellement de pouvoir sur cet homme puissant et dangereux. Tellement de pouvoir sur Tom Riddle.

Tom Riddle.

Ce fut la pensée de son nom qui brisa l’enchantement. Elle était au lit en train de saliver sur Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. 

Elle se figea.

Il soupira, la relâcha, s’assit et la regarda fuir vers la salle de bain pour vomir. Quand elle releva les yeux, agenouillée devant les toilettes, il se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte et la fixait, une robe noire non attachée posée sur ses épaules. 

— Je deviens détestable à ce point ? lui demanda-t-il.

Sa voix ne sonnait pas désespérée, pleine de regret ou horrifiée. Simplement curieuse.

— Le monde que vous créez dans le futur est si ignoble, s’étrangla-t-elle. J’ai été torturée à cause de vous. Pourchassée à cause de vous. Dolohov, votre petit animal de compagnie, m’a jeté un maléfice à cause de vous…

— Quelle cicatrice ? 

— Quoi ?

Tom Riddle lui tendit un verre d’eau et dit d’une voix calme et posée :

— Il n’a pas écrit le mot sur votre bras. Connaissant Antonin, il aurait fait une faute d’orthographe. De quelle cicatrice est-il responsable ? Vous en avez un certain nombre.

Hermione se tassa sur elle-même et s’appuya contre le mur à côté des toilettes pendant qu’elle se rinçait la bouche. 

— Je suis désolée que le corps que votre stupide guerre a couvert de cicatrices ne corresponde pas à…

— J’adore votre corps et je prenais beaucoup de plaisir à apprendre à le connaître plus en détail.

Hermione frissonna. Elle s’attendait presque à ce que l’eau dans son verre gèle par réaction physique à la froideur de sa voix.

— Maintenant, dites-moi quelle cicatrice Dolohov vous a faite, exigea Tom.

Sans un mot, elle posa la main sur sa propre épaule. 

— Il m’aurait tué, raconta-t-elle. Mais je l’avais réduit au silence et il a dû le faire de façon informulée. 

— Il n’a jamais été bon à cela.

Tom s’accroupit et examina son épaule. Après un moment, il retraça la ligne de peau plissée avec son pouce. 

— Vous êtes très belle, commenta-t-il, comme si l’idée ne lui venait que maintenant. Ce n’est pas votre principal attrait, bien sûr, mais cela m’irriterait de vous voir tomber dans la fâcheuse attitude consistant à clamer que vous êtes laide uniquement pour que je fasse l’éloge de votre beauté. 

Hermione ferma les yeux.

— Vous êtes un monstre.

— Et vous, vous êtes une sorcière. Puissante, qui plus est. 

Elle ouvrit les yeux quand il dit :

— Ne pointez plus de baguette sur moi à moins que vous ne vouliez que je m’empare de vous sur le champ. 

Elle répliqua, quoique de façon assez tremblante :

— Qu’est-ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez vous ?

Il se redressa et lui tendit la main pour l’aider.

— Habillez-vous ou vous allez manquer le petit-déjeuner avec votre cher cousin. Je lui ai dit de vous trouver une bague de fiançailles, quelque chose de joli que vous apprécierez. 

— Vous avez envoyé Abraxas choisir ma bague de fiançailles ? 

Hermione réalisa qu’elle était plus outragée par cela que ce qu’elle aurait raisonnablement dû être. 

Tom se pencha en avant et l’embrassa à nouveau, avec douceur cette fois.

— Non. Mais cela me plait de voir que vous êtes à ce point offensée par cette idée.

Il sortit une petite boîte de la poche de sa robe.

— Voilà. C’est pour vous.

— La coutume veut que vous me fassiez une demande, marmonna-t-elle alors qu’elle ouvrait la boîte.

Tom Riddle émit un bruit moqueur.

— Je n’étais pas au courant que vous aviez le choix. Abandonnez ma protection et vous serez perdue dans un monde que vous ne connaissez pas, sans amis et sans argent. 

Hermione contempla le simple saphir et sentit sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait expliqué à Ron qu’elle ne voulait pas de diamant et il lui avait dit de ne pas être ridicule, que les diamants étaient faits pour ça. Elle n’avait même jamais…

— Je l’aime beaucoup, murmura-t-elle. Merci.

— Le bleu est considéré comme la couleur de l’intelligence, répondit-il, de nouveau amusé. Cela vous va bien. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione s’était à peine assise à table pour le petit-déjeuner, avec un sourire pour saluer son “cousin” Abraxas, que Tom sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur Antonin Dolohov. Abraxas la questionna du regard mais elle ne put que secouer la tête. Elle était aussi confuse que lui.

— Debout, ordonna Tom.

L’homme à qui il s’était adressé se leva, tremblant, et dit :

— My Lord, qu’est-ce que j’ai…

— Va dans l’arrière véranda. J’ai trop de respect pour mon hôte, le cher cousin, même si récemment acquis, de ma charmante fiancée, pour mettre du sang sur son tapis.

— J’apprécie cela, le remercia Abraxas. 

Il repoussa sa chaise et se prépara à suivre les deux autres hommes.

Antonin commença à chanceler en direction de la porte.

— Si tu cours, je serai irrité, prévint Tom. Je peux rendre les choses bien pires quand je suis irrité. 

— My Lord, tenta à nouveau Antonin, désespéré, qu’ai-je fait ? Je vous ai servi fidèlement, je suis…

— Devenu un fardeau, le coupa Tom.

Il tendit la main à Hermione.

— Venez.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour refuser puis, en voyant son expression, ferma les lèvres d’un coup. Tom Riddle ne claqua pas exactement des doigts pour la convoquer mais elle se leva et prit sa main comme s’il l’avait fait.

— J’ai un présent pour vous, dit-il, quelque chose pour célébrer nos fiançailles.

Elle frissonna. 

Antonin ouvrit la voie jusqu’à la véranda, les épaules rentrées en prévision de la torture à laquelle il s’attendait. Tom suivit, Hermione à ses côtés. Abraxas venait en dernier. Le reste des Mangemorts se tournèrent pour regarder mais ne firent aucun mouvement pour se joindre au groupe, probablement par peur de s’attirer le même type d’attention qu’Antonin Dolohov. Tom trancha soudainement l’air d’un vif mouvement de baguette et une traînée de flamme violette passa à travers l’épaule de Dolohov qui s’effondra. Tom baissa les yeux sur lui et sourit alors que l’homme haletait de douleur et commençait à émettre des gargouillis tandis que le sang imbibait sa chemise.

— Je ne vous ai jamais dit… commença Hermione, ce qui amena Abraxas à la regarder avec intérêt.

— J’ai reconnu le motif de la cicatrice, répondit Tom. J’aime être correctement informé sur les sortilèges que j’emploie et enseigne. 

Il se tourna pour lui sourire et le sang d’Hermione ne se figea pas autant que ce qu’il aurait dû à son avis.

— Recherche. Expérimentation. Vous découvrirez que je vais au fond des choses dans tout ce que j’entreprends. 

De sa main libre, il frotta une tache sur le bord du menton de la jeune femme. 

— Voulez-vous l’achever ?

Hermione fit non de la tête.

— Amour, l’amadoua Tom, vous avez déversé votre colère sur lui toute la semaine. Si vous aviez continué à ce rythme, vous auriez probablement fini par le tuer. 

— Ce n’est pas…

— La même chose ?

Tom se pencha en avant et l’embrassa sur le nez.

— C’est exactement la même chose.

Il donna un petit coup de pied à Dolohov qui reposait ventre contre terre. 

— C’est ce qu’il voulait vous faire, continua-t-il. Évidemment, il n’a jamais été bon pour lancer des sorts informulés alors il a échoué. Échouera. C’est assez répréhensible, vraiment, et quelque chose que je ne peux tolérer.

Tom sortit la baguette d’Hermione de la poche de cette dernière et la glissa dans sa main.

— Faites-le, amour. Vous avez essayé de me lancer l’ _ Avada _ à l’instant où nous nous sommes rencontrés alors je sais que vous n’êtes pas prude. Finissez-le.

La main d’Hermione tremblait tandis qu’elle tenait sa baguette et elle regarda Abraxas comme s’il pouvait lui apporter son aide. L'homme se contenta de lui dire :

— Le plus longtemps vous refusez, le plus longtemps il souffre.

— Peut-être est-ce ce qu’elle veut, dit Tom.

Il s’éloigna d’Hermione d’un pas, invoqua sa tasse de thé à travers la porte ouverte et en but une gorgée.

— J’applaudis à cela, mon amour. C’est tout à fait dans votre personnage et tellement séduisant. 

Tom lança un autre sort rapide et Dolohov convulsa, un pied pris de spasmes. 

— Je ferai en sorte qu’il reste en vie et conscient pour vous afin que vous fassiez durer les choses aussi longtemps que vous voulez. 

Hermione recula pour s’éloigner du corps sur le sol de pierre.

— Je peux le garder en vie ainsi pendant très longtemps, dit Tom.

— Vous n’avez pas besoin de faire cela, répondit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face. Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez cela !

— Vous n’appréciez pas mon présent ? demanda Tom avant de soupirer. Je débute dans tout ce qui concerne les petites attentions entre amoureux. Je suppose que je suis voué à me tromper de temps en temps. Quoi qu’il en soit, il est là, en plutôt mauvais état, et il vous appartient de décider quoi faire. 

Il examina ses ongles comme pour vérifier que le sang de Dolohov ne s’était pas incrusté en-dessous.

— Il n’y a pas urgence, Mlle Granger. Devons-nous rejoindre le petit-déjeuner avant que les œufs ne refroidissent ?

— Vous allez le soigner ? demanda-t-elle.

Tom recula comme s’il était surpris par cette idée même. 

— Non, non. Il attendra que vous ayez fini de déjeuner. 

Il lui tapota l’épaule comme pour la rassurer.

— Il souffre atrocement, bien sûr, mais ce n’est pas  _ vraiment  _ pire que la plupart des choses que vous lui avez faites ces derniers temps. 

Hermione frissonna et, se tournant face au corps, leva sa baguette et murmura :

—  _ Avada Kedavra _ . 


	7. Chapter 7

— Vous êtes fâchée.

Tom avait emmené Hermione se promener après le petit-déjeuner, un petit-déjeuner qu’elle n’avait pas mangé, et il l’observait avec son maudit demi-sourire habituel.

— Vous m’avez obligée à tuer un homme, répondit-elle.

Son sang n’avait pas encore réinvesti son visage depuis qu’elle avait lancé le sort, elle était toujours pâle comme un linge et semblait sur le point de vomir à nouveau à tout moment. 

— Oui, je suis fâchée, Tom. Les gens normaux sont fâchés après ce genre de choses.

Elle croisa les bras et se courba légèrement alors qu’elle s’écartait de lui de quelques pas sur le chemin de gravier qui coupait à travers les jardins du Manoir Malfoy. Elle se demanda brièvement si Draco Malfoy avait joué sur ces chemins – jouerait sur ces chemins. Les échos du passé et du futur faisaient presque mal, parfois.

— Non pas que vous ayez la moindre idée de ce que ressentent les gens normaux, marmonna-t-elle. 

— La normalité n’est pas un état que j’ai jamais cherché à atteindre, non, répliqua Tom alors qu’il s’approchait d’un buisson et en arrachait une poignée de feuilles. Mais, mon amour, soyons honnêtes : vous-même n’êtes pas vraiment un gentil petit chaton inoffensif.

— Je ne suis pas une meurtrière, dit-elle sans le regarder. Ou du moins je ne l’étais pas jusqu’à ce matin.

— Oh, vraiment ? 

Tom s’approcha et se posta derrière elle. Elle s’était arrêtée au niveau du petit pont qui passait au-dessus d’un ruisseau ornemental et attendait là, comme si elle n’était pas sûre de ce qu’elle devait faire. Tom relâcha une feuille de sa main et, alors qu’elle tombait en tourbillonnant, elle se transforma en un oiseau jaune vif qui s’envola aussitôt, ses gazouillis sonnant comme des rappels et réprimandes de tous leurs péchés. 

— Il me semble que vous avez mentionné avoir oublietté vos parents ? 

— C’est…

— Différent ?

Il pressa sa joue contre la chevelure d’Hermione et murmura :

— Cela veut dire que vous avez demandé leur permission ? Vous avez dit : “Maman, papa, il y a un groupe de gens qui veulent me tuer et je pense qu’ils pourraient s’en prendre à vous alors je pense que je devrais effacer votre existence entière et vous envoyer au loin. Vous êtes d’accord ?”

Tom fit une pause.

— Leur avez-vous demandé ça ?

— Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle d’une voix étranglée. 

— Alors vous les avez tués. Vous avez pris leurs souvenirs et leurs vies sans leur consentement : vous les avez tués aussi sûrement que si vous leur aviez lancé un maléfice – et, mon amour, la plupart des gens considèreraient un sortilège de mémoire de cette amplitude comme relevant de la magie noire – puis vous avez envoyé leurs corps au loin, habités par ce qui pourrait tout aussi bien être de nouvelles personnes.

— Ce n’était pas…

— Ne soyez pas naïve, Mlle Granger. Vous les avez tués.

— Je vous déteste, dit-elle, un son rauque et brisé alors qu’elle restait là, inerte, retenue captive par la voix de Tom Riddle.

— Mais cela valait sans doute mieux que l’alternative, concéda-t-il, ignorant ses mots. Est-ce que mes idiots de partisans auraient été cruels ? 

Sa voix caressa presque le mot cruel et elle frissonna contre lui avant de cracher sa réponse :

— Oui.

— Alors vous les avez épargnés.

Il fit courir une main le long de son bras.

— De la même façon qu’aujourd’hui vous avez épargné à ce cher et tendre Dolohov le tourment qu’il endurait.

— Vous étiez en train de le _torturer_. 

Tom ne répondit pas directement mais changea une autre feuille en un oiseau d’un turquoise éclatant, puis dit :

— J’ai le sentiment, douce Mlle Granger, que lorsque vous avez oublietté vos parents, ce n’était pas la première fois que vous mettiez un pied dans la magie noire. 

— Ce n’était pas de la magie noire, réfuta-t-elle, mais sa voix oscillait et sonnait moins assurée. 

— C’en était, affirma-t-il avec dédain. Vous avez utilisé un sort habituellement bénin pour effacer leur identité et les recréer. C’est sombre, très sombre. Vous m'impressionnez, mon Hermione. Mais personne ne commence à ce niveau. N’avez-vous jamais triché pour rendre les choses un peu plus faciles ? Peut-être pas pour vous, petit cœur bien-pensant, mais pour un ami, éventuellement ?

— Ce n’était pas de la magie noire, répondit-elle, la voix tremblante. Non. C’était pour se battre contre vous, c’était…

— Acceptable parce que la fin que vous visiez justifiait les moyens que vous utilisiez ?

Il relâcha une autre feuille et celle-là se changea en un moineau rouge vif qui se posa sur une statue de Daphné et Apollon non loin de là depuis laquelle il pencha la tête sur le côté pour les observer. 

— Quoi d’autre ? N’avez-vous jamais fait souffrir quelqu’un ? Vous savez, je suis la seule personne qui ne vous condamnera jamais pour ces actions, qui ne les verra jamais autrement que comme l’exercice de votre pouvoir. Vous pouvez me confesser sans crainte vos soi-disant péchés.

— J’ai enfermé une femme dans un bocal, murmura Hermione, les mots semblant se déverser hors d’elle. Elle avait… c’était une animagus non déclarée. Elle.. elle avait écrit des choses terribles à propos d’un ami dans le journal. Elle était… je l’ai capturée sous sa forme de scarabée et je l’ai enfermée dans un bocal.

Tom Riddle repoussa ses cheveux et pressa ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

— Vous n’êtes pas l'innocente que vous voudriez être. Vous me ressemblez bien plus que vous ne voulez l’admettre. Essayez d’être suffisamment honnête avec vous-même pour y faire face, mon amour. 

— Je ne suis pas…

— Si. 

Il mordilla sa peau avec les dents et elle émit un tout petit son, à moitié protestation, à moitié supplication pour en avoir plus. 

— Mon amour, je suis sincère. Vous êtes, Mlle Granger, la femme la plus intéressante que j’ai jamais rencontrée. Vous apparaissez dans mon lit, vous essayez de me tuer, vous vous révélez être une mage noire de talent même si, hélas, vous êtes aussi une femme qui se réfugie dans l’illusion qu’elle fait partie des gens vertueux. Vous êtes intelligente, charmante et votre peau a le goût de la cannelle et du pouvoir. 

Il fit courir sa langue sur la zone qu’il avait mordue.

— Et il y a très peu de choses que j’aime plus que le pouvoir. 

Il laissa tomber le reste des feuilles qu’il avait cueillies et, alors même qu’il enroulait ses bras autour d’elle et pressait ses lèvres contre sa peau, il invoqua le sort pour les changer en oiseaux et une nuée arc-en-ciel se dispersa entre les arbres. 

— Ils ne sont pas réels, dit-elle, les yeux sur les oiseaux.

— Non, admit-il. Ils s’estomperont bientôt pour redevenir feuilles. Créer véritablement la vie relève d’une magie qui dépasse quelque peu la mienne. 

— Je suis heureuse que vous pensiez que quelque chose vous dépasse, marmonna Hermione.

Elle se tenait là, dans son étreinte, frissonnante, mais elle n’essayait pas de se dégager et il rit doucement à son ton acide.

— Suis-je pardonné pour avoir puni un homme qui vous avait fait du mal ? demanda Tom.

Vus de loin, ils ressemblaient à n’importe quel couple heureux. Il garda ses bras autour d’elle et elle inclina la tête en arrière pour qu’elle repose contre lui.

— Ou bien prévoyez-vous de continuer à vous complaire inutilement dans votre sentiment de culpabilité pour avoir tué un homme qui vous aurait fait la même chose, probablement après vous avoir violée pendant des heures, si je lui avais dit que vous n’étiez plus sous ma protection et qu’il pouvait faire comme il lui plairait ?

Hermione se retourna à ces mots et essaya de lui jeter un regard noir mais il se contenta de lui sourire.

— Il aimait casser ses jouets, dit doucement Tom. Abraxas est trop raffiné pour les rapines, tout comme moi, mais Dolohov a toujours apprécié cela. Il aimait faire en sorte que ses victimes supplient qu’on leur fasse mal, supplique à laquelle il accédait toujours. 

Hermione ferma les yeux.

— Êtes-vous finalement heureuse qu’il soit mort ? Je pourrais continuer. Je pourrais vous raconter combien il a eu du mal à apprendre…

— Arrêtez, siffla-t-elle. Ça suffit. 

— Comme il vous plaira. Rappelez-vous, cependant, que je ne permettrai pas que qui que ce soit vous fasse du mal.

— Je n’ai pas besoin de votre protection, répliqua-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

Il émit un bruit moqueur et elle ajouta :

— Je ne _veux_ pas de votre protection. 

— Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes à la dérive à travers le temps ? Sans aide, sans amis.

Il mit un doigt sur son menton et le souleva afin de pouvoir déposer une série de baisers doux et taquins au coin de sa bouche. 

— Quelle chance vous avez que je vous trouve si intéressante.

— Quelle chance vous avez que je ne vous tranche pas la gorge dans votre sommeil, grommela-t-elle. Ma promesse de ne pas vous faire de mal est finie. 

— En effet, murmura-t-il contre sa peau. Je m’efforcerai de rester trop fascinant pour être tué sur le champ en même temps que je continuerai à vous préserver de tout danger. 

— Votre politique de suprématie sang-pur ne me préservera pas de tout danger.

— Bravo, dit-il, sa langue traçant les contours de la bouche d’Hermione. Bien joué. Vous prenez le pouvoir que je vous donne et vous l’utilisez avec une grande dextérité. Oui, Mlle Granger, je vais devoir mettre en place un futur où votre statut de sang n’aura pour conséquence ni torture ni condamnation, n’est-ce pas ? 

Elle fit un pas en arrière et il la relâcha, les yeux brillant de curiosité et de quelque chose en plus quand elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa presque sur lui puis, comme si elle se rappelait son injonction précédente, légèrement sur sa gauche. Elle chuchota le sortilège _avis_ et une nuée d’oiseaux jaillirent du bout de sa baguette avec un bang qui fit sursauter ceux créés antérieurement par Tom. La conjuration d’Hermione rejoignit ses camarades plus colorés dans un arbre proche après avoir volé quelques minutes en cercles désordonnés pendant que les deux magiciens les observaient en silence.

— Je pourrais vous montrer comment faire cela sans baguette, offrit Tom.

— Une fois, j'ai lancé ce sort et je leur ai ordonné d’attaquer quelqu’un, murmura-t-elle. Peut-être que vous avez raison. À propos de moi, je veux dire. 

— Qu’avait-il fait ? demanda Tom en prenant une autre feuille sur un arbre. Même sortilège, expliqua-t-il, mais au lieu de canaliser votre pouvoir à travers votre baguette, faites comme si la feuille _était_ votre baguette. 

— Il a embrassé sa petite-amie plutôt que moi, répondit Hermione en prenant la feuille tout en évitant de croiser son regard.

— Ce n’était pas pour sauver le monde ? 

Sa taquinerie avait un ton affectueux et elle lui tourna le dos pour se concentrer sur la feuille dans sa main. 

— N’essayez pas de le faire silencieusement dès la première fois, lui conseilla Tom. Ce sera trop dur de faire passer…

Mais elle le fit. L’oiseau avait la même couleur que la feuille au lieu des nuances de pierres précieuses arborées par les créations de Tom et l’oiseau-feuille battait des ailes de façon irrégulière au lieu de voler fluidement, mais il voleta tout de même jusqu’à une branche d’arbre et s’y percha, gazouillant et confus. Excitée par son succès, Hermione alla pour s’emparer d’une autre feuille sur un arbre mais Tom en avait déjà une prête qu’il lui glissa dans la main. Son deuxième oiseau vola avec plus d’assurance. Son troisième était d’un vert fluorescent. 

Elle se tourna vers Tom qui lui sourit avec un plaisir sincère. 

— Un enchantement pour réjouir l’âme, dit-il. La magie sous sa forme la plus élégante. 

— Pour ce qu’il vous reste d’âme, le fustigea-t-elle, mais elle ne put tout à fait garder le contrôle sur le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres devant le spectacle des oiseaux qui s’appelaient les uns les autres dans les arbres. 

— Je l’ai toujours entièrement, répliqua Tom. Seulement en plusieurs endroits. 

— C’était important d’être du bon côté.

Ses mots étaient brusques et abrupts et l’un des oiseaux s’envola de sa branche, poussant un cri de récrimination pour la façon dont elle l’avait surpris. 

— Votre côté voulait que je meure, voulait que mes amis meurent. Vous étiez un monstre – au sens littéral – et complètement fou. Délirant. 

Tom ne fit pas de remarque sur son brusque changement de sujet, il se contenta d'acquiescer alors qu’il observait son visage.

— Vous n’aviez qu’un seul côté possible, convint-il. Rien d’autre n’aurait eu de sens. 

— Mon côté n’était pas… la magie noire n’était pas autorisée. S’essayer à quoi que ce soit de sombre était… il n’y avait pas de gradations. C’était…

— Ils étaient fanatiques ? demanda-t-il, continuant à l’observer.

— _Vous_ étiez fanatiques, contra-t-elle. 

Il acquiesça à nouveau puis il attrapa une brindille perdue qu’il transforma en un bégonia qui aurait pu gagner le premier prix à n'importe quel concours floral. Il le lui tendit et, déconcertée, elle le prit.

— Comme l’ennuyeux mais puissant Orion Black ? demanda-t-il.

— Mélangé avec la violence de Dolohov. Suprématie sang-pur, brutalité, violence. La magie noire, c’était ça. 

— Vous pouvez être vous-même avec moi.

Ces mots simples et sereins flottèrent dans l’air autour d’eux. Comme elle ne répondait pas, il ajouta :

— Rien n’est complètement sombre, Hermione. C’est l’intention qui rend la magie noire ou blanche. 

— Les horcruxes, répliqua-t-elle, laissant tomber le mot comme une pierre dans la mare. 

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et quand il l’ouvrit à nouveau ce fut pour laisser échapper un rire.

— Vous avez gagné, admit-il. Les horcruxes. 

Elle lui tendit la main et, quand il la prit, elle laissa ses doigts s'entrelacer avec les siens. 

— Je suis toujours fâchée contre vous, dit-elle. 

— Ce n’était pas un homme agréable. Et son hygiène personnelle était, à certaines occasions, inacceptable. 

Il la tira par la main pour la rapprocher et elle le laissa faire jusqu’à ce qu’il n’y ait plus que la largeur d’une main et une fleur écrasée entre eux.

— Je vois que je vais devoir purger mes rangs et m’assurer que seules les personnes qui sauront s’adapter à vous restent. 

— Encore plus de meurtres.

— Ce ne sont pas…

— … des hommes agréables.

Elle hésita.

— Pas Abraxas.

— Non, convint-il. Il serait impensable d’abattre votre cousin. 

Il effleura son front des lèvres.

— Cela lui fera plaisir d’apprendre qu’il a une alliée en vous, ajouta-t-il. 

— Eh bien, dit-elle en appuyant le front qu’il avait embrassé contre lui, il fait partie de la famille. 

Tom passa ses doigts dans les boucles d’Hermione.

— Je suppose que oui. En plus, il a cette charmante maison.

Hermione rit légèrement à cela puis demanda, presque timidement :

— Pourriez-vous m’apprendre à transformer des pierres en perles sans baguette ?

— Mon amour, répondit Tom, je vous apprendrai tout ce que vous désirez. 


	8. Chapter 8

Après un après-midi passé à faire de la magie, après un autre dîner pendant lequel Hermione avait porté l’une des robes qui ressemblaient à un costume, après un retour vers leur chambre pendant lequel la main de Tom dans le bas de son dos avait créé la sensation d’un feu inextinguible, Hermione avait l’impression d’être dans l’un de ces rêves qu’on a lorsqu’on est fiévreux. Rien ne semblait réel. Elle mangeait avec un homme qui était le grand-père d’un garçon qui n’avait eu de cesse de se moquer d’elle à l’école. Elle mangeait avec des hommes qui passaient sous silence le fait qu’elle avait assassiné l’un d’entre eux avant le petit-déjeuner. Elle mangeait avec un homme qui deviendrait un démon et qui l’observait d’un regard amusé. Elle marchait en direction de sa chambre avec un homme qui deviendrait un démon et qui ne la détestait pas pour tout ce qu’elle avait fait – ferait – pour le détruire. Elle se retourna et embrassa un homme qui deviendrait un démon comme si elle pouvait l’engloutir et consumer sa propre versatilité. 

Il ronronna presque lorsqu’elle lui lécha les lèvres, ouvrit la bouche pour sa langue exigeante, passa les mains dans son dos pour chercher la fermeture éclair de sa robe.

— C’est sur le côté, marmonna-t-elle. Stupides vêtements historiques.

— Bien sûr, murmura-t-il, et elle se tourna afin qu’il puisse faire glisser le curseur métallique vers le bas et qu’elle se débarrasse de la robe. 

— Cela semble toujours si facile dans les histoires, s’exclama-t-elle avec un léger gloussement lorsque la robe se bloqua à mi-chemin au-dessus de sa tête. Personne n’a jamais – aïe ! mes cheveux ! merde !

Elle arrêta de parler pour se battre avec la robe qui s’était accrochée à une de ses boucles et qui refusait d’aller plus loin.

— Attends, dit Tom. Laisse-moi faire.

Il passa une main sous la jupe ample qui couvrait le visage d’Hermione et extirpa méticuleusement ses cheveux des dents de la fermeture éclair où ils étaient coincés, puis il tira la robe au-dessus d’elle et la jeta sur le sol. Elle se pencha contre lui et accrocha ses mains dans sa chevelure, tirant sur les boucles foncées afin qu’il la suive alors qu’elle traversait la pièce à reculons pour rejoindre le lit. En chemin, elle ôta ses chaussures et il dégrafa le soutien-gorge qui n’avait jamais été correctement à sa taille. Il s’immobilisa quand sa poitrine fut découverte et libéra sa tête de ses mains afin de pouvoir baisser la bouche jusqu’à la pointe de l’un de ses seins en même temps qu’il faisait courir une main le long des courbes de l’autre. 

— Je les adore, murmura-t-il. Qui aurait cru que c’était si doux ?

— Tous ceux qui en ont déjà touché, répondit Hermione avant de haleter en réaction au traitement administré par les doigts de Tom à l’un de ses tétons érigé.

Il haussa les épaules, la bouche toujours sur l’autre sein.

— Pourquoi aurais-je fait cela ? 

Elle le repoussa et le regarda avec de grands yeux.

— Es-tu en train de me dire que tu n'as jamais… 

Sa phrase resta en suspens et elle déglutit avec difficulté, soudainement inconfortable face à Tom Marvolo Riddle qui commençait à déboutonner sa chemise.

— Est-ce un problème ? demanda-t-il, une lueur de cet éternel et infernal amusement dans les yeux.

Hermione haussa les épaules à son tour et fit glisser une main le long du ventre plat de l’homme devant elle.

— Si ce n’en est pas un pour toi. Mais comment cela…

— Pourquoi voudrais-je avoir des relations sexuelles avec une victime ? l'interrogea Tom tout en ouvrant son pantalon. Les faibles ne m’intéressent pas. Je t’imagine mal partager ton intimité avec quelqu’un d’inférieur à toi. 

— Non, répondit-elle lentement. Mon seul partenaire était considéré par tout le monde comme un héros. 

— Il a aidé à me tuer, c’est ça ? 

Dans le même temps, Tom retira ses chaussures avec ses pieds puis laissa tomber son pantalon sur le sol. Alors qu’il finissait de s’en débarrasser, Hermione sortit sa baguette de l’étui qu’elle avait fixé sur sa cuisse en-dessous de la jupe ample de sa robe et la dirigea vers lui. Tom leva le regard vers elle et se lécha les lèvres.

— Je t’ai dit de ne pas pointer de baguette sur moi, dit-il d’une voix rauque, le tissu de son caleçon tendu en réponse à cette action.

— Tu m'as dit de ne pas le faire à moins que je ne veuille que tu t'empares de moi, rectifia Hermione. 

Une petite nuée d’oiseaux émergea de la pointe de sa baguette pour la deuxième fois de la journée. 

Tom rit et les fit disparaître d’un mot. 

— Essaye plus fort, l’invita-t-il.

Il réduisit la distance entre eux jusqu’à ce que toute la longueur de son corps soit pressée contre elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer un autre sort mais il arracha la baguette de sa main et étouffa les mots qu’elle avait l’intention de dire, quels qu’ils soient. Il la souleva, la repoussa plus loin sur leur lit et s’agenouilla au-dessus d’elle, les mains sur sa culotte pour la retirer. Elle leva le regard, posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Tom et chuchota un sort.

Quand ses cheveux prirent feu, il se lécha les lèvres et secoua la tête pour faire disparaître les flammes. 

— Je pourrais facilement tomber désespérément amoureux de toi. Sois très prudente, sorcière. 

Elle écarta les jambes lorsqu’il fit glisser ses doigts entre ces dernières et il observa son visage alors qu’elle haletait. 

— J’ai l’air de ne pas trop mal m’en sortir, conclut-il.

Elle s’assit et le poussa en arrière jusqu’à ce qu’elle soit à califourchon au-dessus de lui. 

— Tu devrais peut-être me laisser te montrer comment ça marche ? suggéra-t-elle alors qu’elle commençait à retirer son caleçon. Je pense qu’il est temps que tu arrêtes de faire le malin et que tu me laisses jouer un peu. 

— Hmmm, tu pourrais me convaincre.

Elle posa les lèvres sur les lignes de ses hanches et de son ventre qu’elle avait admiré – ou pas – toute la semaine. Tom Riddle, à moins de trente ans, était un homme qui venait juste d’atteindre son apogée d’un point de vue physique, avec des muscles qui ondulaient sous ses mains et sa bouche. Il grogna sous ses bons soins et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d’Hermione. Quand elle parcourut sa longueur avec la langue, son souffle s’accélèra. Quand elle le prit dans sa bouche, ses doigts se resserrèrent dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Quand elle commença à bouger, il murmura son nom :

— Hermione, dis-moi comment tu es apparue dans ma chambre. Dis-moi qui t’a envoyée à moi, toi le meilleur présent que j’ai jamais reçu.

— Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle, le laissant sortir de sa bouche et essuyant la salive qui formait un long fil entre ses lèvres et sa queue avant de se redresser et de le regarder avec sérieux. Ce n’était pas de mon fait. Je ne connais pas un seul sorcier encore en vie à mon époque qui soit assez puissant pour m’envoyer dans le passé et me faire traverser tes protections comme cela.

Elle secoua la tête et parcourut les cuisses de Tom avec ses doigts.

— Dumbledore aurait pu le faire, peut-être, mais tu l’as fait tuer il y a des années.

Tom tira l’extrémité de ses cheveux.

— Tu l’es vraiment, dit-il.

— Je suis quoi ?

— Le meilleur cadeau que j’ai jamais reçu.

— Tu as grandi dans un orphelinat, se moqua-t-elle. Je doute que Noël y ait été vraiment fastueux.

— Le manque de cadeaux dans mon passé ne m’empêche pas de t’apprécier. Tu es brillante – et ce n’est pas un mot que j’utilise à la légère – intrépide, pleine d’informations utiles et je constate que j'aime vraiment vraiment beaucoup ta bouche.

Le sourire d’Hermione, au départ quelque peu embarrassé et timide quand il avait dit qu’elle était brillante, se modifia pour devenir narquois après le commentaire sur sa bouche.

— Arrête de me poser des questions sur le futur et je pourrai utiliser ma bouche pour faire d’autres choses que parler.

— Il se trouve qu’en cet instant précis, je suis bien moins intéressé par le futur que par le présent.

Elle lui adressa un grand sourire avant de baisser sa bouche pour reprendre là où elle en était. Quand ses gémissements eurent atteint un point qui lui fit savoir qu’il n’était pas loin de venir, elle se releva et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Il était déjà à son entrée quand il dit :

— Mais tu n’as pas…

— La nuit commence à peine. Tais-toi.

Elle l’enfourcha et se pencha en avant pour épingler les poignets de Tom avec ses mains. 

— Ne me pousse pas à t’incendier à nouveau.

— Hermione, soupira Tom alors qu’elle commençait à bouger sur sa longueur. Hermione...

Il libéra ses mains et agrippa son dos, ses ongles courts plantés dans sa peau alors qu’elle le chevauchait. Il la griffa au sang quand il vint, son nom toujours sur les lèvres et sa peau sous les mains.

Elle se releva puis roula sur le côté. Il la poussa de façon à ce qu’il puisse voir et retracer du bout du doigt les marques de sang.

— Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il tandis qu’il les soignait d’un seul geste de main.

— Qu’en as-tu pensé ? demanda-t-elle alors qu’elle se retournait vers lui et se pressait contre son flanc. 

— Je commence à comprendre pourquoi les hommes sont guidés par la luxure jusqu’à en devenir idiots, répondit Tom avant d'effleurer un téton de son doigt. Cela ne m’arrivera pas, alors ne te fais pas d’idées, sorcière.

Elle émit un petit bruit et il rit.

— Je pense que c’est mon tour, dit-il. Ou le tien, selon la façon dont on considère les choses.

Il descendit lentement le long de son corps jusqu’à ce que son visage repose sur l’une de ses cuisses.

— Je pense qu’une faveur doit être retournée.

— Nous venons juste, marmonna-t-elle, je veux dire, ça va être… tu…

— Salissant ? 

Tom souleva la tête et la regarda avec incrédulité. Il glissa une main entre ses jambes puis pressa la paume sur son ventre pour étaler le résultat de son propre orgasme sur sa peau.

— Penses-tu vraiment que je vais désapprouver cette  _ salissure _ , compte tenu de comment elle est arrivée là ?

Elle leva la tête et le regarda en se machouillant les lèvres alors qu’il l’examinait puis dit, d’un ton ironique : 

— Quel héros.

Il baissa de nouveau la tête entre les jambes d’Hermione et fit courir sa langue le long et entre les replis de chair, la léchant de telle façon qu’elle émit de petits gémissements et s’agrippa aux plis du couvre-lit.

— Je pense que je peux déterminer comment cela fonctionne, Mlle Granger, murmura-t-il. Vous fournissez d'excellents retours d’expérience. 

Elle haleta pendant qu’il lui administrait des coups de langue rapides puis rejeta la tête en arrière quand il tendit une main pour jouer avec l’un de ses tétons tandis qu’il gardait sa bouche pressée contre elle. Il glissa un doigt, puis deux à l’intérieur d’elle et il rit contre sa peau alors qu’elle se tortillait en-dessous de lui, le corps entier tendu alors qu’elle ne se concentrait sur rien d’autre que sur la façon dont il la touchait, la façon dont il jouait avec elle pour son plus grand plaisir à elle et, soupçonnait-elle, pour le sien aussi. Cette fois, l’idée d’être au lit avec Tom Riddle – Tom Marvolo Riddle – ne la fit pas courir vers les toilettes mais, au contraire, la fit se cambrer sous ses mains avec encore plus de ferveur. Cet homme, le plus puissant sorcier du monde, la voulait. Il la voulait méchamment. Il voulait son corps mais, plus encore, il voulait son esprit et pas seulement parce qu’elle pouvait l’aider à construire son futur. Le souvenir de ses yeux brillants alors qu’il lui montrait une nouvelle magie, alors qu’elle pliait la réalité sous ses ordres et changeait des brindilles en cordes de perles, qu’elle changeait ces perles en poissons argentés qui bondissaient dans la mare de Malfoy et s’éloignaient dans l’eau, ce souvenir, cette image, ce fut ce qui la fit atteindre le sommet tandis qu’il murmurait son nom une fois de plus contre sa peau :

— Hermione Granger.

Elle se souleva sur un coude et le regarda.

— Tom Marvolo Riddle, répondit-elle avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

— Je changerai le monde pour toi.

Elle se laissa retomber.

— Ne fais pas de promesses compliquées dans la béatitude après le sexe, conseilla-t-elle. Cela ne se conclut pas toujours bien.

— Généralement, je ne fais pas de promesses du tout. 

Il s’essuya le visage avec la couverture puis se déplaça afin de pouvoir enrouler un bras autour d’elle et sentir le long de son dos pressé contre lui. 

— Ce sont des choses piégeuses, les serments, continua Tom. On ne sait jamais comment la magie va les interpréter. Tout le monde connaît les Serments Inviolables, bien sûr, mais il est possible de s’enfermer soi-même dans toutes sortes de choses avec la magie et les promesses. Il vaut mieux ne jamais rien promettre. C’est plus sûr. 

— Exactement, répondit Hermione.

Il fit courir une main sur toute la surface de son ventre.

— Et je te promets, Hermione Granger, que je changerai le monde pour toi.

Le souffle d’Hermione resta bloqué dans sa gorge. 

— Tom, commença-t-elle, sur le point de lui redire de ne pas faire de promesse qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir, qu’il ne voudrait probablement même plus tenir dans une heure.

Il posa la main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire.

— Je changerai le monde pour toi, dit-il encore une fois.


	9. Chapter 9

Au fil des jours, Tom Riddle détourna son attention d’Hermione et retourna, supposait-elle, au travail fastidieux que constituait le fait d’être un génie du mal. Il semblait qu’Abraxas avait été désigné pour être sa nounou et à chaque fois qu’elle n’était pas avec Tom, elle le trouvait près d’elle, prêt à se montrer charmant, le meilleur des hôtes. Il l’emmenait se promener dans ses immenses jardins et lui parlait de sa fiancée, une jolie fille, disait-il, d’après les photos qu’il avait vues. Il ne l’avait jamais rencontrée. Hermione aurait dû être horrifiée par la situation mais elle avait du mal à penser clairement et elle était fatiguée tout le temps. Elle supposait qu’il s’agissait d’un effet secondaire du voyage dans le temps et fit une blague à propos du décalage horaire à laquelle Abraxas sourit poliment alors qu’il ne la comprenait clairement pas. 

Sa brosse à dent commençait à lui donner l’impression d’être trop grosse pour sa bouche et elle se demandait si elle était en train de perdre la tête, si le contrecoup du voyage dans le temps et le fait de dormir avec Tom Riddle n’avait pas détraqué quelque chose quelque part. La nourriture riche et copieuse du domaine Malfoy ne semblait pas lui réussir non plus. Elle n’avait pas l’habitude des repas composés de plusieurs plats ni des petits-déjeuners complets chaque matin alors elle se réveillait avec la nausée plus d’un jour sur deux. Elle le cachait à Tom, peu désireuse de le laisser découvrir la moindre faiblesse même s’ils passaient chaque nuit à explorer les myriades de façons dont les corps humains pouvaient s’emboîter et se faire plaisir réciproquement, jusqu’à ce qu’elle ne le puisse plus, jusqu’au matin où elle tituba en direction des toilettes en essayant de ne pas vomir. 

— Es-tu malade ? demanda-t-il alors qu’il se tenait debout à la porte de la salle de bain, nu, avec une érection et le regard sur elle. 

— Certainement. Ou alors c’est cette satanée soupe d’hier soir qui n’est pas passée. J’ai dit à Abraxas qu’elle avait un goût bizarre. Passe-moi un verre d’eau.

Tom lui tendit un verre, métamorphosé à partir de la poussière qui flottait dans l’air et rempli par magie, et elle en but une gorgée hésitante. 

Il l’observa s’essuyer la bouche, l’observa se redresser, l’observa marmonner qu’elle en avait marre de se sentir comme ça. À cela, il demanda :

— Depuis combien de temps cela dure ?

— Je ne sais pas. Quelques semaines, peut-être. Je ne suis pas habituée à la nourriture d’ici. 

Tom invoqua sa baguette et lança un sortilège rapide. Il se mit à rire quand une lumière blanche brilla au-dessus de l’abdomen de la jeune femme.

— Tu n’es pas malade, Hermione, dit-il.

Elle connaissait ce sortilège aussi bien que lui et les quelques couleurs qui lui restaient disparurent de son visage quand elle vit la lueur. Elle reprit complètement le contrôle d’elle-même, marcha de la salle de bain jusqu’à la chambre et commença à s’habiller avec des mouvements soignés et circonspects.

— Ce n’est pas possible, finit-elle par dire alors qu’elle attachait la lanière de sa seconde chaussure. 

— Je n’ai pas utilisé de sortilège contraceptif. Pas une seule fois. Et toi ?

— Je ne peux pas porter le satané bébé de Lord-foutu-Voldemort, continua Hermione d’un ton qui ne vacillait pas, qui ne perdait pas sa modération. Ce n’est pas possible.

— J’ai conscience que l’éducation à Poudlard laisse à désirer mais tu sais sans doute comment on fait les bébés.

— Ce n’est pas possible, répéta-t-elle. 

La rage et le désespoir étaient plus audibles cette fois. Elle attrapa sa brosse à cheveux et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le miroir, lequel vola en éclats. Elle poursuivit son chemin jusqu’au lit et attrapa sa baguette.

— Je vais dans le jardin pour réfléchir à mes options, dit-elle avant de commencer à s’estomper.

Tom, qui n’avait pas encore quitté l’embrasure de la salle de bain, se précipita à travers la pièce. Elle baissa les yeux vers sa main translucide puis les releva vers quelque chose qu’il ne pouvait pas voir.

— Pourquoi ta chambre ressemble d’un coup à mon appartement ? demanda-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle disparut, alors même qu’il refermait la main dans le vide à l’endroit où elle avait été à l’instant.

Tom inspira et expira très lentement.

— Ce n’est pas acceptable, dit-il dans la pièce vide.

. . . . . . . . . .

Tom Riddle ne s’autorisa à être saoul qu’une et une seule fois dans les jours qui suivirent la disparition d’Hermione. 

— Je ne comprends toujours pas comment elle a pu ne serait-ce que passer mes sorts de protection, se plaint-il à Abraxas.

L’homme l’examina et dit :

— Je pensais que personne ne pouvait les traverser à part vous.

— Personne, confirma Tom. Je peux te faire passer par un tunnel, mais il faut que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Tu ne peux pas le faire par toi-même. 

Abraxas tenta une petite blague :

— Je suis heureux de ne pas être à votre goût. Je ne voudrais pas que vous décidiez de creuser un tunnel à travers le temps et l’espace pour me jeter dans votre lit. 

Tom posa le verre qu’il avait à la main avec beaucoup de précautions et se tourna vers Abraxas.

— Répète ça, ordonna-t-il.

Abraxas tenta de garder le contrôle du tremblement qui agitait ses mains en réaction à la soudaine intensité de son Lord.

— Je disais seulement que j’étais heureux de ne pas être à votre goût. Je ne voudrais pas que vous…

— Creusiez un tunnel à travers le temps et l’espace, répéta Tom. Merci, Abraxas. 

Il but son verre et ne s’expliqua pas en dépit de la confusion visible sur le visage de l’autre homme.

— Elle t'aimait bien, tu sais. Elle m’a demandé de ne pas te tuer.

Abraxas déglutit. 

— Je suis honoré d’entendre cela.

— On peut dire que faire d’elle ta cousine était un bon investissement puisque, maintenant, je me garderai effectivement de te tuer, dit Tom avant d’hausser les épaules. Même si tu te débrouilles pour vraiment m’énerver. Je vais devoir apporter quelques modifications à mes plans. Il se peut que tu ne les apprécies pas toutes. 

Abraxas tenta de contrôler sa réaction.

— Va-t’en, dit Tom. Je veux être seul.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione tourna sur elle-même et observa son appartement. C’était, de façon indiscutable, bel et bien son appartement. C’était l’appartement où elle était allée se coucher avant de se réveiller, pour une raison inconnue, au mauvais endroit et à la mauvaise époque. Ses livres remplissaient les étagères. Son chat miaula après elle, quelque peu mécontent de la voir apparaître de nulle part mais sans montrer de besoin urgent ou de colère due à la faim. Soit quelqu’un avait nourri la bête, soit elle n’était pas partie longtemps. Elle toucha une feuille de sa menthe en pot. Elle n’avait pas flétri. Le journal avait été livré par hibou à travers la fenêtre ouverte. Elle l’attrapa et regarda la date avant de le jeter sans le lire. Il n’y avait pas de pile de courrier.

Elle avait été absente une nuit.

Elle s’était réveillée dans le lit de Tom Riddle en 1953, lui avait parlé du futur, avait dormi avec lui, était tombée enceinte, et une seule nuit s’était écoulée dans le monde réel.

Ou dans son époque.

Ou peu importe où elle pensait être.

Elle posa une main sur son ventre. Comment allait-elle expliquer  _ cela  _ ?

Elle rôda à travers son appartement. Il y avait des choses, de petites choses, qui étaient différentes. Sa photo préférée, où elle était avec Ron et Harry, avait été remplacée par une où elle était avec une fille qui ressemblait à Parvati Patil. Elle avait dû changer les choses en voyageant dans le passé et rit à l’idée que l’une des répercussions était qu’elle était devenue, d’une manière ou d’une autre, amie avec Parvati. Elle se frotta le visage et se rendit compte qu’elle n’avait pas de nourriture chez elle et qu’elle voulait – avait besoin – de quelque chose pour apaiser son estomac.

Des oranges. Elle voulait des oranges.

Elle attrapa son sac, passa la porte et descendit pour se rendre au marché. Elle nota de petits changements mais rien de spectaculaire et, alors qu’elle achetait un sac de fruits chez le vendeur du coin, elle vit Ron Weasley, un bras autour de – les yeux d’Hermione se rétrécirent quand elle identifia sa compagne – Lavande Brown. 

Cela faisait cependant très longtemps qu’elle ne l’avait pas vu, selon sa propre expérience du temps, alors elle courut presque, ses talons dansant sur les pavés avec l’aisance d’une femme qui avait passé les dernières semaines à parcourir des chemins en gravier dans toutes sortes d’escarpins, et elle attrapa son bras.

— Ron, dit-elle, presque à bout de souffle. Comment vas-tu ?

— Je… vais bien, répondit-il en regardant Lavande, une question dans les yeux. Hermione, c’est bien ça ?

Elle fit un pas en arrière.

— Ron ?

— C’est l’une des amies de Padma, souffla Lavande à mi-voix.

— D’accord, répondit Ron avant de se retourner vers elle avec un grand sourire. Ravi de te revoir. Comment les choses vont pour toi depuis l’école ?

Elle fit un autre pas en arrière.

— Est-ce que tu es allée à une fête costumée ? demanda Lavande. J’adore tes chaussures. Je n’arrive jamais à trouver de bonnes chaussures historiques. Pour les vêtements, c’est assez facile, mais… il faut que tu me dises où tu te fournis. 

Hermione baissa le regard vers sa robe, une des nombreuses tenues qu’Abraxas avait dénichées pour elle, et commença à se sentir défaillir. 

— Bien. Je crois que je suis peut-être un peu… dis bonjour à Parvati – Padma – de ma part, d’accord ?

— Ça marche, répondit Lavande avant de jeter un regard à Ron qui ajouta : 

— C’était super de te voir. On doit y aller, là, mais on garde le… ouais.

Les deux se dépêchèrent de partir et Hermione ferma les yeux pendant un moment.

Elle n’arrivait pas à imaginer un monde où elle et Ron Weasley n’étaient pas amis. Elle tomba presque alors qu’elle retournait à son appartement, le sac d’oranges entre les mains. Elle avait voyagé dans le passé et avait échangé son amitié avec Ron – et probablement avec Harry – contre le bébé de Tom Riddle. Le temps qu’elle atteigne sa porte, les larmes coulaient à flot le long de ses joues et elle les dégagea d’une main rageuse alors qu’elle rentrait chez elle.

En premier lieu, elle sortit un album de promotion de Poudlard. Elle trouva son nom dans l’index et parcourut les pages. Elle était à Serdaigle. Sa meilleure amie était Padma Patil. Elle s’était rendue au Bal de Yule en septième année avec Draco Malfoy (« c’est seulement parce qu’on est cousins, pauvre tache » avait-il écrit dans la marge à côté du cliché où ils souriaient tous les deux au photographe).

Elle ne se rappelait rien de tout cela. Elle se rappelait d’une guerre. Elle se rappelait avoir donné un coup de poing dans la face de fouine de Draco Malfoy. Elle se rappelait avoir campé pendant un an dans le froid avec Ron et Harry.

Mais…

Il y avait presque un écho. Comme un rêve qu’elle aurait à moitié oublié, où Draco lui tendait un verre de punch et lui disait quelque chose et où elle allait faire les boutiques avec Padma pour trouver une robe. Pour cette robe. 

Elle mit les mains sur sa tête et la secoua comme si elle pouvait forcer ses souvenirs à être les bons, à correspondre avec l’album devant elle, ou alors à faire correspondre l’album avec ce qu’elle  _ savait  _ de son passé. Elle tourna les pages aussi vite qu’elle put. Ron et Harry étaient toujours meilleurs amis. Harry était toujours Attrapeur. 

Il n’y avait pas eu de guerre.

Il n’y avait pas eu de guerre.

Il n’y avait pas eu de guerre.

Elle posa une main sur sa bouche quand elle réalisa cela. Il y avait un club de nés-moldus. Il y avait une page pour la S.A.L.E. Il y avait un Draco Malfoy préfet en chef qui avait l’air de s’ennuyer ferme alors qu’il serrait la main du Ministre de la Magie pendant que celui-ci coupait le ruban d’inauguration de la nouvelle section d’Étude des moldus de la librairie. Elle plissa les yeux devant la photographie de mauvaise qualité, rapprocha l’album et posa un doigt sur le visage qui n’avait pas vieilli.

— C’était très bizarre de te voir en tant qu’enfant, dit une voix familière dans son dos, l’accent distingué toujours un peu trop parfait. Et tu as besoin d’améliorer tes sorts de protection. 

Elle ne se retourna pas.

— J’ai dû apprendre à parcourir les différentes réalités pour renvoyer la bonne version de toi dans le passé, continua-t-il. La version d’ici n’aurait pas essayé de me tuer.

— Alors tu l’aurais tuée, répondit Hermione.

— Je te préfère comme tu es, dit Tom Riddle. Ce monde que j’ai changé pour toi a de nombreux avantages. Je suis sain d’esprit, pour commencer, et vivant, et l’homme le plus puissant de la société sorcière britannique, et aucun fonctionnaire geignard n’a l’audace de me dire quels sorts je devrais ou ne devrais pas utiliser. Mais tu étais totalement ennuyeuse dans ce monde. Et j’avais besoin de la véritable toi – cette version de toi – pour que la boucle fonctionne. Paradoxe. 

Hermione ne lui faisait toujours pas face, même si elle reposa l’album de promotion.

— J’ai changé le monde pour toi, dit Tom Riddle. J’ai attendu pendant de nombreuses décennies le retour de mon Hermione.

— Il n’y a rien qui cloche avec mes sorts de protection, finit-elle par dire. C’est simplement que je ne les avais pas ajustés pour empêcher d’entrer le sorcier le plus sombre que le monde ait jamais connu puisque tu étais mort à l’époque. Je peux m’arranger pour que tu sois mort à nouveau.

Il rit.

— Tu m’as manquée.

Elle se leva et se tourna pour lui faire face.

— Ministre de la magie ? demanda-t-elle.

— Depuis environ trente ans maintenant, confirma-t-il. Cela vaut mieux que la créature folle furieuse que tu as aidé à tuer, il me semble.

Il avait sorti l’une des oranges du sac et la faisait passer d’une main à l’autre. Sa voix conservait son ton amusé et calme mais ses yeux l’observaient de haut en bas comme pour s’assurer qu’elle était réellement là et cela lui fit comprendre que si, pour elle, elle avait disparu sous ses yeux il y avait moins d’une heure, pour lui c’était il y a cinquante ans. 

Il l’avait attendue pendant cinquante ans. 

— Tes parents sont vivants dans cette moitié de la boucle, dit-il alors qu’elle le regardait, alors qu’il s’imprégnait du moindre détail de son apparence. Ils te connaissent. Ils sont probablement différents – tu étais certainement différente – mais ils sont là et ils savent qu’ils ont une fille.

Elle acquiesça, silencieuse alors qu’elle l’examinait et réfléchissait à ce qu’il avait fait, à la promesse qu’il avait, apparemment, tenue. 

— Attends de rencontrer mon assistant, Regulus. Il s’est occupé du fastidieux problème des droits des elfes. 

Elle fit tourner la bague de fiançailles autour de son doigt.

— Nous devrions nous marier avant que cela commence à se voir, continua-t-il sans tenir compte de son absence de réponse. J’ai fait en sorte que le monde soit accueillant – ou au moins pas ouvertement hostile – envers les nés-moldus, même si grâce aux papiers créés par Abraxas tu es, de façon assez amusante, toujours une cousine éloignée des Malfoy, mais la plupart des gens restent assez conservateurs sur les questions de moeurs. 

Hermione sourit quand elle finit par réaliser que Tom Riddle était plus nerveux qu’elle ne l’avait jamais vu. Elle le laissa mariner pendant encore un long moment avant de se rendre à l’inévitable et elle dit :

— Cela va être tellement malaisant d’avoir Padma Patil comme demoiselle d’honneur alors que je suis à peu près sûre que je n’ai jamais échangé plus d’une douzaine de mots avec elle.

— En effet, répondit Tom tandis qu’il réduisait la distance entre eux et l’embrassait sur le front. Je suppose que ce sera un peu bizarre.

Elle se pencha vers lui, soulagée qu’il soit là, horrifiée d’être soulagée et toujours incommodée par ce qu’elle savait désormais être une nausée matinale. 

— Laisse-moi te peler une orange, dit-il. Je sais qu’elles sont bonnes pour ce genre de nausée. Mon amour.

— C’est très gentil. Merci.

— Ce n’est rien. Du moment que tu es là.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En VO il y a un jeu de mot avec “You’re welcome” : le premier sens est “de rien”, mais le mot “welcome” veut aussi dire “bienvenue” ou “bon retour” dans certains contextes. Ici la formule de politesse contient donc un sous-texte plus profond qui révèle les émotions de Tom.


	10. Le mariage

Hermione se tenait debout dans la véranda à l’arrière du manoir Malfoy, un verre de punch à la main. Tom, de façon très agaçante, s’était débrouillé pour la marquer d’un sortilège qui l’invoquait à chaque fois qu’elle attrapait un verre contenant de l’alcool, après quoi il lui enlevait la boisson des mains et la remplaçait par autre chose. Il ne la réprimandait jamais, ne la brimait jamais, ne faisait jamais rien d’autre que s’assurer que les choses se passent à sa façon à chaque instant, chaque jour, et si elle n’était pas tout le temps si fatiguée elle aurait exprimé ce qu’elle en pensait de façon plus nette. 

Draco arriva derrière elle.

— Salut cousine. Joli mariage, commenta-t-il avant de l’examiner. Jolie robe. 

Hermione tira sur le corsage de la robe blanche.

— Ton grand-père l’a choisie, marmonna-t-elle. Cet homme a toujours un avis bien tranché à propos des vêtements. 

Draco rit. Abraxas Malfoy avait, dans cet univers, fait en sorte d’éviter d’être emporté par un cas de dragoncelle, probablement parce que Tom Riddle avait promis à Hermione de ne pas le tuer. Les gens autour de lui avaient toujours tendance à mourir, avait-elle remarqué. Ils tombaient malades. Ils partaient pour de longs voyages et rencontraient de tragiques accidents. Ses mains, cependant, restaient publiquement vierges de toute trace de sang. Elle le suspectait, lui et les autres membres de ce qui était resté une société secrète, de faire des choses dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler lorsqu’ils partaient en “retraite spirituelle”. En fait, il lui avait caressé les cheveux et dit de ne pas tracasser sa jolie petite personne avec ces choses-là. Elle lui avait rappelé que la semaine d’immunité qu’elle lui avait accordée était finie depuis longtemps. Avec un sourire suffisant, il avait répondu : « Horcruxes. »

Draco l’observait maintenant avec une lueur étrange dans ses yeux trop intelligents.

— Tu as changé, dit-il. Tu es plus dure. Plus froide. Plus semblable au Ministre Riddle que tu l’étais il y a un mois quand tu m’as fait subir un monologue de trois heures à propos des festivités à venir cette saison. 

— Je suis désolée à ce propos.

Il se pencha contre la rampe de pierre à côté d’elle.

— Intéressant, vu que cela n’a jamais eu lieu.

Les doigts d’Hermione se resserrèrent autour du pied de son verre de punch. 

— Tu vas le briser si tu ne fais pas attention, remarqua Draco Malfoy.

Hermione posa avec précaution le verre sur la table la plus proche.

— J’avais régulièrement des rêves très étranges à propos de toi, continua Draco. Des visions, pourrait-on dire. 

— Je ne m’en étais pas rendu compte, répondit Hermione.

— Oui.

Draco prit une gorgée de sa boisson et Hermione pensa avec une certaine amertume que c’était probablement du vin. Bien sûr, il semblait posément sobre, alors peut-être que non. Elle pouvait voir le piège verbal qu’il avait construit, quel qu’il soit, se refermer sur elle.

— Nous n’étions pas cousins, une situation qui a toujours été un peu bizarre vu ton histoire de née-moldue mais grand-père a insisté pour que je te fréquente et a sorti comme prétexte des cracmols et d’obscures bâtards descendants de la famille. Notre relation était un peu plus belliqueuse, continua-t-il avant de prendre une autre gorgée. Tu étais une Gryffondor avec un vilain crochet du poing gauche. 

Elle déglutit difficilement et Draco observa le mouvement.

— Donc ce n’étaient pas seulement des visions, déduit-il. Explique-moi. 

Elle se détourna de lui et se frotta le visage.

— Je me rappelle d’un monde différent, finit-elle par dire. Je pense que tes visions correspondent à ce que j’ai vécu. 

— Est-ce que tu te rappelles quoi que ce soit de l’époque où nous nous roulions des pelles pendant des heures dans la tour de Serdaigle ? demanda Draco.

Hermione le regarda avec une horreur non feinte et il se mit à rire.

— Tu n’as vraiment aucune idée de tout ce qui s’est passé, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et dit :

— Je me rappelle que j’ai épousé le Ministre de la Magie, un homme qui a changé le monde pour moi et autour de qui les gens ont tendance à disparaître. 

Ce fut au tour de Draco de déglutir difficilement.

— Je me rappelle que j’ai besoin d’un secrétaire, ajouta-t-elle. Quelqu’un en qui je peux avoir confiance sans réserve et qui peut m’aider avec mes… problèmes de mémoire. 

— Je n’arrive vraiment pas à t’imaginer en Gryffondor, répondit Draco, acceptant l’offre de façon implicite. Il faudra que tu me racontes comment c’est arrivé quand nous passerons en revue certains détails de ta scolarité. 

— Mes meilleurs amis étaient Ron Weasley et Harry Potter, dit-elle doucement.

Cette douleur continuait à la tirailler. Elle suspectait qu’elle ne passerait jamais complètement. Elle était allée les regarder jouer tous les deux au Quidditch dans un parc et, si elle avait reniflé en voyant combien ils étaient joyeux et insouciants, eh bien c’était parce que la grossesse brouillait terriblement ses émotions. Elle avait même dit à Tom qu’elle l’aimait lors d’une crise de sentimentalité d’origine hormonale. 

— Weasley et Potter ? Les  _ sportifs décérébrés  _ de Gryffondors ?

Draco semblait penser qu’elle se moquait de lui.

— Padma et toi ne vouliez même pas aller voir les matchs la plupart du temps. Tu me disais que c’était barbant. 

— Ça l’était. L’est. Passe-moi ça.

Confus, Draco lui tendit son verre. Il devait contenir de l’alcool car Tom fut à ses côtés en un instant.

— Mon amour.

— Je pense que je commence à apprécier ce petit sort d’invocation. Il te garde sur le qui-vive, ce qui n’est pas un mince exploit pour un homme aussi âgé que toi. 

Il lui tapota le menton avec tolérance et amusement puis dit :

— Puis-je te demander pourquoi tu m’as invoqué, mon amour ? Et je préfère sans âge plutôt qu’âgé. 

— Draco a accepté d’être mon secrétaire personnel, roucoula Hermione avec un plaisir manipulateur. Il m’aidera à m’adapter à cette charmante version de la réalité. Et, amour, tu es âgé. 

Tom lui adressa un regard ennuyé.

— Je suis sans âge, tout comme tu le seras aussitôt que tu ne seras plus enceinte. Je m’inquiète de comment la grossesse et la suspension du processus de vieillissement pourraient interagir et je n’ai pas l’intention de vous utiliser, ni toi ni mon enfant, comme sujets de test. 

Il se tourna vers le blond qui essayait de ne pas attirer l’attention et ajouta :

— Je ne voudrais pas sembler me mêler excessivement de tes choix de recrutement, mon amour, mais comment M. Malfoy est-il au courant du petit changement de réalité ? Ai-je besoin de le tuer ? 

Le garçon essaya de ne pas avoir l’air nerveux alors qu’il murmurait : 

— J’ai toujours eu des visions d’Hermione – de tas de choses – qui étaient différentes de ce qu'elles étaient. Elles se sont arrêtées quand vous avez annoncé vos fiançailles et qu’elle est soudainement devenue… plus la même personne. 

— Il a toujours été bon en occlumancie, dit Hermione. Du moins dans mon monde.

— Cela pourrait être une explication, confirma Tom Riddle tout en regardant Draco avec un peu trop d’intérêt. Il faudra que nous explorions plus profondément si une telle chose permet aux gens de voir les deux versions de la boucle temporelle. 

Il plissa les lèvres en une moue théâtrale pour montrer qu’il était en train de réfléchir et Hermione roula des yeux.

— Qui d’autre est bon en occlumancie ? demanda-t-il.

— Essaye la mère de Draco, suggéra Hermione. Ou Severus Snape.

— Qui est Severus Snape ?

— Le Maître des potions de Poudlard.

Draco fit non de la tête.

— C’est Horace Slughorn qui est le Maître des potions de Poudlard.

— Et jamais un flagorneur moins plaisant n’a confectionné de Felix Felicis, ajouta Tom. Quoi qu’il en soit, je trouverai ce Snape. Je présume que tu préfèrerais que je ne fasse rien de déplaisant à ton secrétaire ou à sa famille, amour ? Tu étais assez protectrice envers Abraxas quand il était jeune. Mais Snape, c’est acceptable ? 

Draco écarquilla les yeux quand Hermione poussa un soupir pour exprimer qu’en effet, elle ne voulait vraiment pas que Tom Riddle fasse du mal aux Malfoy. Elle lui avait donné une liste dès qu’elle était revenue dans le présent et il s’était plaint à grand bruit qu’elle lui causait bien des difficultés. Mais il l’avait mise de côté avec un pas-tout-à-fait-accord de laisser tranquilles les personnes inscrites dessus, si elles étaient encore en vie. Snape ne faisait pas partie de la liste, comme le savait parfaitement Tom. Il avait mémorisé les noms aussitôt qu’il les avait vus. Bien sûr, Draco Malfoy n’avait pas fait partie de la liste d’amis à épargner non plus. Draco vivrait, cependant, et Severus Snape finirait probablement mentalement disséqué dans l’une des propriétés isolées des Malfoy quand Tom tenterait de découvrir quelle compétence magique inhabituelle permettait aux gens de percevoir la version originale du monde qu’il avait changé. 

Tom prit le verre de vin des mains d’Hermione.

— Surveille-la, instruisit-il Draco. Elle persiste également à essayer de chiper du fromage non pasteurisé et je n’ai pas encore inventé de sort pour mettre fin à cela. Si tu deviens son secrétaire, il faudra que tu rejoignes ma petite organisation mais nous pouvons attendre après la lune de miel pour te Marquer. 

Hermione soupira en réponse aux propos de Tom alors qu’il prenait sa main et embrassait ses doigts. 

— Il faut que j’aille faire quelques sourires de plus au Ministre français de la Magie, dit-il. J’ai envoyé Regulus se charger de la délégation bulgare et la dernière fois que je les ai entendus ils débattaient des droits des créatures. 

Il feignit de frissonner de dégoût à cette idée avant de se pencher en avant pour chuchoter à l’oreille d’Hermione :

— Et je t’aime, ma jeune épouse. Profondément. 

— Ton avis est biaisé car mes conseils t’ont gardé sain d’esprit, répondit-elle alors qu’il se reculait. Et en vie. 

Draco fut soudainement pris d’un grand intérêt pour la vue de son propre jardin tandis que Tom Riddle exprimait sa profonde appréciation à la fois pour son épouse et pour les conseils de cette dernière. 


	11. Epilogue

**cela n’a rien à voir avec l’intrigue**

**rien du tout**

**(mentirais-je ?)**

**c’est juste une série de courts fragments sur**

**“qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à tout le monde dans le cours du temps modifié”**

Lucius Malfoy n’avait pas apprécié la façon dont son père avait insisté pour que son propre fils et unique héritier fréquente une certaine sang-de-bourbe Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas apprécié la façon dont ledit fils et héritier avait développé un réel et authentique intérêt pour cette fille. Il n’avait certainement pas apprécié la façon dont le garçon avait broyé du noir quand il avait été informé qu’il épouserait Pansy Parkinson, que cela lui plaise ou non. Les Malfoy pratiquaient les mariages arrangés. Son grand-père l’avait fait. Lucius aussi, bien entendu, même s’il éprouvait plus que de l’affection pour Narcissa. Draco ferait de même. 

En revanche, Lucius avait été intrigué par la façon dont Abraxas Malfoy, qui avait tellement insisté pour que le garçon devienne ami avec la fille Granger au point de produire des documents de toute évidence falsifiés clamant qu’elle n’était pas née-moldue mais une cousine lointaine, descendante de bâtards cracmols, avait été soulagé quand Draco avait arrêté de pleurer son amour perdu, épousé Pansy et rapidement conçu un héritier de son propre chef. Scorpius était un enfant quasiment parfait et Lucius aussi bien qu’Abraxas l’adoraient. 

Quand Tom Riddle, Ministre de la Magie et Lord Voldemort – non pas que beaucoup de gens soit au courant à propos de ce dernier titre – avait pris dans ses griffes la stupide petite Hermione Granger et l’ _ avait épousée _ , Lucius s’était tourné vers son père et lui avait dit avec stupéfaction :

— Tu savais. Comment le savais-tu ? Comment  _ pouvais-tu _ le savoir ?

— Je le savais, c’est tout, répondit Abraxas. Et maintenant nous avons à la fois une cousine Malfoy qui est l’épouse de notre Lord et ton fils dans la position de son confident le plus fidèle et secrétaire personnel. 

Lucius secoua la tête d’admiration. 

Abraxas prit une gorgée de son très onéreux whisky Pur Feu.

— Il ne nous reste plus qu’à espérer que le bébé qu’elle porte sera une fille, dit-il en levant son verre en direction de son fils. 

Lucius laissa échapper un long sifflement.

— Scorpius pourrait devenir le beau-fils de…

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard conspirateur plein de contentement alors que Lucius levait son propre verre pour son père.

— Les filles sont toujours une bénédiction, conclut-il.

. . . . . . . . . .

— Tu es vraiment un lèche-cul, dit Sirius avec dégoût. Comment peux-tu seulement travailler pour ce dangereux connard de Riddle ? Qui a maintenant une enfant-épouse à peine sortie de l’école ?

— Il se trouve que je considère Riddle comme le meilleur Ministre de la Magie que nous ayons jamais eu, répondit Regulus sans être perturbé le moins du monde : Sirius et lui avaient cette conversation au moins une fois par semaine. Et Hermione est une femme adorable. On aurait pu penser que tu serais au moins content du travail que Riddle m’a fait accomplir pour les droits des créatures. 

— Toi et ton petit faible pour Kreattur.

Sirius vida la moitié d’un verre à liqueur de whisky Pur Feu, s’essuya la bouche avec le revers de la main et continua :

— On aurait pu penser que tu aurais dépassé cela depuis le temps. Désolé, mon frère, mais j’ai du mal à être enthousiasmé par les droits des elfes. 

— Merlin ! Tu ne grandiras jamais. Peut-être pourrais-tu faire en sorte d’au moins t’intéresser aux droits des loups-garous, étant donné qui tu as épousé. 

Sirius plissa les yeux et finit son verre avant de demander :

— On se voit dimanche pour le dîner ?

— Marlène et moi serons là. Nous apporterons le gâteau au chocolat sans farine de la pâtisserie moldue que Remus préfère. 

. . . . . . . . . .

— Le mariage du Ministre Riddle était vraiment bien, merci d’avoir demandé, déclara Percy Weasley alors qu’il tendait la main vers le pain grillé. 

— Nous n’avons pas demandé, répondit Fred.

— C’est toi qui en parles, ajouta George.

— Je suis sûre que c’était magnifique, intervint Molly Weasley en jetant un regard à Fred et George qui signifiait « du calme » avant de les lâcher des yeux. Les jumeaux ignorèrent le regard et ne se calmèrent pas plus que ça. 

— Son épouse est suffisamment jeune pour être sa petite-fille, non ? demanda Fred en grimaçant. C’est assez répugnant si vous voulez mon avis.

— Ils semblent sincèrement attachés l’un à l’autre, contra Percy, le dos raide. 

Il avait eu une conversation très agréable avec Hermione Riddle, l’avait complimentée pour son appartenance à Serdaigle, et savait-elle que sa propre fiancée était de cette Maison ? Elle savait. Elle savait même qu’il était fiancé à Pénélope et il s’était senti flatté que la Première Dame, une cousine Malfoy rien de moins, sache qui il était. Il ne voulait pas entendre de critiques au sujet d’une personne qui pourrait devenir, en tout cas il l’espérait, sa marraine en politique. 

— Est-ce que je vous ai raconté la façon super bizarre dont je l’ai rencontrée quelques semaines avant le mariage ? demanda Ron.

Quand Percy émit un son signifiant « dis-m’en plus », Ron leur narra comment la jeune femme avait couru vers lui dans la rue :

— Comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde alors que je suis sûre qu’elle ne m’a pas dit deux mots en sept ans. Et alors que c’était le matin, elle était habillée comme si elle revenait d’une soirée costumée, dit-il en secouant la tête. Vraiment étrange. Elle nous a invités au mariage, Harry et moi, même si aucun de nous n’y est allé. Tout ça est trop bizarre.

— Elle m’a l’air d’être très polie, commenta Percy, reposant son verre de jus de fruit sur la table avec peut-être plus de force que ce qui était nécessaire.

. . . . . . . . . .

— Lily, pleurnicha James Potter. Je ne  _ veux  _ pas aller à l’espèce de réception de ta sœur. La dernière fois, son énorme gamin s’est presque assis sur moi. 

— Dudley est un garçon charmant, répondit Lily, avant de soupirer et d'admettre : Ils sont horribles mais c’est ma seule famille. Et puis son époux est en voyage d'affaires au Japon alors…

— Comment as-tu arrangé ça ? 

Lily leva un sourcil mais se contenta de déclarer :

— Cette fois, ne te transforme pas en cerf et ne pisse pas dans ses jardinières de pétunias. 

— Ce que je ne ferais pas pour toi, répliqua James avec un grognement exagéré. Ça marche. Je n’exprimerai pas mon opinion de façon non verbale. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Rita Skeeter jeta par terre l’article qu’elle avait écrit et qui s’extasiait sur les, il fallait l’admettre, impressionnants abdominaux de ce joueur de Quidditch, Krum, et tritura sa plume. Elle  _ voulait  _ écrire un article sur la nouvelle Mme Riddle et sa petite fille qui, bien que largement prématurée, était remarquablement en bonne santé. Elle avait  _ écrit  _ un article sur la nouvelle Mme Riddle et l’avait retrouvé sur son bureau, sous le cul de son rédacteur en chef qui lui avait demandé si elle était suicidaire et avait-elle besoin d’une longue pause pour récupérer sa santé mentale ? 

Rita avait regardé l’homme avec confusion. 

— Les gens ne mettent pas le Ministre Riddle en colère plus d’une fois, l’homme avait doucement expliqué. Et quelque chose me dit qu’un éditorial basé sur des spéculations au sujet de son épouse risque d’être mal pris. 

Elle jura, ramassa l’article sur Krum et essaya de trouver de nouvelles choses à dire au sujet de l’enfant chéri de la Bulgarie. Peut-être qu’il accepterait de poser pour de nouvelles photos. C’était toujours vendeur, au moins un peu. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Narcissa Malfoy et Andromeda Tonks se tenaient devant la tombe de leur sœur. Elles avaient déposé des fleurs, comme chaque mois, et contemplaient son mémorial.

— Elle me manque toujours, dit Narcissa.

Andromeda hésita. Elle ne voulait pas dire du mal de la défunte, sans compter que Narcissa et Bellatrix avaient toujours été proches, mais à la vérité, l’instabilité héréditaire des Black avait trouvé le meilleur terreau chez Bella, aussi c’était sans doute une bénédiction qu’elle ait contracté la dragoncelle et soit morte jeune. Andromeda finit par se décider pour :

— C’est vraiment triste. 

Narcissa contourna la pierre tombale et jura.

— Dromeda, appela-t-elle. C’est revenu. 

Andromeda rejoignit sa sœur et regarda avec perplexité le mot “sang-de-bourbe” qui était apparu. Peu importe le nombre de fois où elles effaçaient magiquement la cicatrice dans la pierre qui semblait avoir été gravée sur le monument avec un couteau sommaire mais aiguisé, elle revenait. 

— C’est incompréhensible, dit Narcissa. Pourquoi quelqu’un voudrait dégrader la tombe de Bella avec  _ ça  _ ? 

. . . . . . . . . .

Hermione se tenait dans le bureau de Tom et observait la femme-crapaud revêtue de rose présenter des félicitations serviles pour la naissance de leur fille. La bouche de Tom se contracta en une grimace d’agacement qui était rarement de bon présage pour qui que ce soit. Quand la femme finit par partir, tout ce que Tom dit fut :

— Je ne pense pas qu’Abraxas approuverait ce chandail. 

Hermione déplaça le bébé d’une épaule à l’autre et récurvita d’un mouvement sans baguette le dernier incident baveux sur sa chemise.

— Je veux qu’elle meure, dit-elle.

— Dolores Ombrage ? demanda Tom. 

Hermione acquiesça et il commença à sourire.

— Considère que c’est fait, mon amour. 

Il tendit les mains pour qu’Hermione lui passe le bébé.

— Comment va ma merveilleuse petite fille ? roucoula Tom. Nous allons tuer une personne cet après-midi car elle a énervé ta mère. Oui. C’est ça.

Le bébé protesta avec quelques pleurs qui se calmèrent quand Tom la fit doucement sauter en l’air. 

— C’est ça, dit-il. Nous tuerons tous ceux qui t’énervent, mon coeur, promit-il. Personne n’a le droit d’embêter mon merveilleux petit ange. Mes deux anges. 

Hermione réagit à cela avec un grognement peu distingué et Tom leva les yeux vers elle, un faux air béat sur le visage. Elle roula des yeux mais son expression s’adoucit pour devenir indéniablement tendre alors qu’elle regardait Tom Riddle avec leur fille. 

. . . . . . . . . .

— Salut, Seconde Hermione, dit Luna alors qu’elle buvait une gorgée de punch. 

Hermione cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et regarda la femme blonde avec une confusion feinte et une inquiétude bien réelle. Jusque-là, le baptême s’était bien passé et elle avait réussi à sourire quand Padma Patil avait commenté la façon dont elle avait été affectée par sa grossesse et qu’elle était contente de voir qu’elle était redevenue normale. 

Elle se demanda si elle pouvait faire en sorte que Tom trouve un vraiment très très bon emploi pour Padma loin d’ici afin que l'inconnue qui était censée être sa meilleure amie ne découvre pas qu’elle était une impostrice. Elle se frotta la tête et réfléchit à ce qu’elle pourrait dire à Luna Lovegood. Elle était à peu près sûre que l’homme dégingandé aux cheveux foncés qui était accroché au bras de Luna était Théodore Nott. Elle secoua de nouveau la tête pour essayer de se débarrasser des souvenirs du père de l'homme devant elle, un peu plus vieux que ce dernier maintenant, lui parlant pendant son étrange séjour au manoir Malfoy. 

— Nous ne dirons rien, dit l’homme qui devait en effet être Théodore avant de sourire d’une façon qui dénudait un peu trop de dents. Je préfère ma vie et, de toute façon, la plupart des…

Il s’arrêta comme s’il cherchait quoi dire. 

— Mangemorts ? demanda Hermione avec autant de saccharine qu’elle pouvait injecter dans sa voix.

— C’est ça. Ils savent tous, expliqua-t-il avec un sourire furtif. Peut-être pourrais-tu glisser un bon mot pour me faire admettre ? 

Hermione tourna les yeux vers Luna qui regardait par la fenêtre avec une expression vide sur le visage.

— Luna, ton… ami veut…

Elle s’arrêta à nouveau.

— Je sais. Il aime apprendre et c’est vraiment le seul moyen de faire de la recherche avancée en magie. 

Hermione se retourna alors que Tom la rejoignait, Lilith Eltanin blottie dans le creux de son bras.

— Tom, je pense que tu connais déjà le fils de Thoros. 

Tom lui tendit le bébé et répondit :

— En effet. J’ai entendu de bonnes choses à son sujet. 

— Il veut rejoindre ta petite secte. 

Hermione était toujours en train d’essayer de faire concilier la femme devant elle, si semblable en apparence et en capacité à être distraite, avec la fille qui s’était battue à ses côtés, la fille qui avait été retenue prisonnière par ce même groupe que son petit-ami cherchait à rejoindre.

Tom enveloppa un bras autour d’elle et murmura :

— Cela va s’améliorer avec le temps, mon amour. 

Elle ramena Lilith contre sa poitrine et posa la tête sur l’épaule de Tom. Elle méprisait à quel point elle puisait sa force en lui dans cette réalité mais le faisait quand même. Elle méprisait à quel point elle l’aimait mais le faisait quand même.

. . . . . . . . . .

La petite fille retourna la carte de Chocogrenouille et fit la grimace.

— Nicholas Flamel, dit-elle. C’est qui celui-là ?

Son frère arracha la carte de ses mains et la regarda.

— Un alchimiste. Il a vécu 600 ans et quelques, expliqua-il alors qu’il continuait à lire. Il est mort maintenant. Depuis presque 50 ans.

Sa sœur renifla.

— Un vieux type qui est mort. Super. Jette-la. J’aurais bien aimé avoir celle de Rabastan Lestrange. Il est tellement beau. 

— Et c’est un sorcier extraordinaire, ajouta son frère qui était insensible à l’apparence notoire de Rabastan. Le duel qu’il a mené contre ce vieux mage noir qui s’était échappé d’une prison sur le continent ? Ex-tra-or-di-naire. Son frère l’est aussi. 

— Est-ce que Dumbledore ne l’avait pas battu aussi ? demanda sa sœur. Grindelwald, je veux dire. 

— Mouais. Il l’a juste envoyé en prison. Il s’est échappé alors à quoi ça a servi ? C’est Rabastan qui a fini le boulot. 

— Ouais. Mais tout ce que j’ai eu c’est un alchimiste mort. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Le gardien des Clés et des Lieux passa la tête dans l’embrasure de la porte du bureau de Minerva McGonagall.

— Madame la directrice. Ils sont presque prêts. Le Ministre arrive dans cinq minutes.

— Merci, Hagrid, répondit McGonagall. J’arrive.

L’homme hocha la tête et s’éloigna d’un pas lourd. McGonagall soupira et, malgré ses mots, ne fit aucun mouvement pour se lever de sa chaise. Une autre année sans Albus, un autre service commémoratif, un autre jour à se demander ce qui était arrivé. Comment l’un des plus grands sorciers de leur génération a-t-il pu être tué dans son sommeil ? On l’avait retrouvé dans son lit, sa baguette disparue. Rien d’autre n’avait été volé, il n’y avait eu aucun signe d’effraction ou d'intrusion. Cela restait un mystère et le Ministère n’avait fourni qu’un effort symbolique pour le résoudre. 

McGonagall se frotta le front et se leva. Elle détestait ces services commémoratifs et souhaitait que l’homme en l’honneur de qui ils avaient lieu soit là pour alléger toute cette pompe par quelques remarques absurdes ou même avec un sourire scintillant rien que pour elle. 

Quoi qu’il en soit, le devoir n’attendait pas, alors elle partit pour accueillir le Ministre Riddle, sa très jeune épouse et leur nouvelle-née, Lilith. Elle secoua la tête. Les gens choisissaient de ces noms pour leurs enfants. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Harry Potter avait la tête plongée dans le placard et les fesses en l’air quand Parvati le trouva.

— Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle avec cette exaspération dont seules les épouses sont capables.

— Je cherche ma cape d’invisibilité. Je n’arrive pas à la trouver.

Elle roula des yeux et dit :

— Merlin, laisse-moi regarder.

Cependant, après avoir fouillé les étagères elle recula, plaça les mains sur ses hanches et demanda :

— Hmf. Quand est-ce que tu l'as vue pour la dernière fois ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr, avoua Harry. Peut-être à l’école ? Honnêtement, je ne suis pas sûr de l’avoir utilisée depuis que Dumbledore est mort. Mais… où est-ce qu’elle pourrait être, à part dans ma vieille malle d’école ?

— Je ne sais pas, mais je suis sûre qu’elle va réapparaître. Ce n’est pas comme si quelqu’un voudrait entrer par effraction à Poudlard juste pour voler ta cape. 

— Tu as probablement raison, admit-il.

— Bien sûr que j’ai raison. Maintenant arrête de traîner et va te préparer car nous sommes censés retrouver Ron et Lavande pour dîner dans 30 minutes. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Augusta Londubat déposa une couronne de fleurs sur la tombe de son fils et plia ses genoux arthritiques afin d’effleurer les noms du bout des doigts. Frank. Alice. Neville. Elle se demanda ce que serait devenu leur petit garçon. Il aurait été un homme maintenant. Aurait-il été un sorcier aussi talentueux que son père ? Aussi brave que sa mère ? Elle inclina la tête et, après un moment si long qu’un observateur aurait pu craindre qu’elle les avait rejoint dans leur dernier repos, elle posa une main sur la pierre tombale pour aider à se relever.

Massacrés chez eux à Halloween, on n’avait jamais trouvé le coupable. Le petit Neville avait à peine commencé à prononcer un mot qui, d’après elle, était “mamie”. 

Il aurait été un garçon remarquable, exceptionnel. 

. . . . . . . . . .

Ginny adressa un sourire étincelant à Cho.

— Un bisou pour la chance ? demanda-t-elle, une main sur son balai.

— Comme si tu en avais besoin, se moqua Cho Chang.

Mais elle attira et embrassa sa petite-amie de plusieurs années si profondément que le photographe allait courir directement à la  _ Gazette  _ avec une remarque effarouchée sur les amygdales. Le reste de l’équipe professionnelle de Quidditch de Ginny ignora le duo. Leur adoration mutuelle et leur manque total de pudeur en ce qui concernait les démonstrations publiques d’affection avait rendu depuis longtemps leurs embrassades d’avant-match si banales qu’elles en étaient sans intérêt. 

— Gagne pour moi, finit par dire Cho, poussant Ginny en direction du terrain.

Ce qu’elle fit, bien sûr. 

C’était un monde où il n’y avait rien d’autre que des victoires, après tout. Il n’y avait rien à craindre en temps de paix et de prospérité.

Rien. 

^   
/. l .\   
/. . . l . . .\   
/. . * * l * * . .\   
/ * * . . . l . . . * * \   
/. . . * * . . l . . * * . . .\   
/. . . . . . . . * l * . . . . . . . .\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NDT : Nous voilà arrivés au bout de cette histoire. J’espère que vous l’avez autant appréciée que moi quand je l’ai découverte en VO. Si c’est le cas et que vous lisez l’anglais, je vous recommande très très chaudement “Pygmalion”, écrit par la même autrice, Colubrina. C’est, je pense, la meilleure Tomione que j’ai jamais lue, mais elle est trop longue pour que je me sente le courage de la traduire. 
> 
> Je remercie encore une fois Amelia-Queen-Black qui m’accompagne depuis que je me suis mise à la traduction et dont l’aide est inestimable. 
> 
> Je n’ai pas d’autres projets de trad dans l’immédiat. Pas que je manque de matière : il y a des tas de fanfictions qui mériteraient d’être traduites. Mais je suis plutôt d’humeur à me remettre à l’écriture, même si je ne sais pas si quoi que ce soit de publiable en sortira.


End file.
